Stuff of Legend
by Firestone Piper
Summary: 10/ Rose-S3 Re-Write- What would have happened if Rose would have made it back to the Doctor after the battle at Canary Wharf? Would a certain Martha Jones's feeling towards the Doctor have changed if Rose was still on the Tardis? Vice Versa how would Rose feel about competing with Martha for the Doctor's attention. Above all, what does the Master want with Rose?
1. Doomsday: Endings & Beginnings

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my rewrite of series three to include Rose. Well, first off I'll admit it. I am a huge Drose shipper.**

**That would be why I'm writing this story :P**

**Honestly, Drose and Doctor Who have become a bit of an obsession for me. Even more than Austin and Ally.**

**So, I have made the decision that I am going to go back, and with my creative brain find a way to make sure that Doomsday has a semi- happy ending.**

**We all know that a realistic completely happy one isn't possible, but I'll try my best.**

**Right now, I have several interesting plot twists planed for you guys, and I guarantee you that no one, well, maybe Nicolive but she really doesn't**

**count because we are freakishly alike best friends and I know that shes laughing now as she reads this. Anyway, I plan to essentially go back**

**and rewrite Series 3-7 so that not only me, but all Drose fanatics alike can see what would have happened if Rose hadn't been sucked into that**

**dreaded Pete's World. Well, it's technically better than the void, so I'm glad that Alt!Pete grabbed her at the last second but STILL. Ahem. Enough with my **

**obsessive rambling! One more thing! Every time I get to 100 reviews, I'll give you guys a sneak peak! So review my pretties!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

Rose Tyler simply refused to believe what had just just happened at Canary Wharf.

There was no way she was accepting after all that she had gone through that she was permanently separated from the Doctor.

There had to be at least one way, even if it was highly illogical or impractical, or maybe even both, to get back to him.

Laying on the floor a few feet from her was one of those buttons that had helped the people from Pete's World travel to the normal world.

Without even thinking she grabbed it, and despite the shouts from the people around her she hit the button and to her surprise, and delight, the world around her

vanished.

~o0o~

When the light hit her eyes again, she was greeted by the Doctor's joyful, but yet disbelieving face.

For a second, both stood in silence wondering how Rose had been able to come back through the void when the breech was supposed to be closed.

"I didn't think it was possible!" said the Doctor, grinning like a maniac and clearly over excited that Rose was still there, "The odds of one person happening

to find that one hole in the breech that were less than a billion to one. And yet here you stand."

Rose smiled for a brief second, then frowned as a realization hit her. "I'm never going to see my family again am I?"

The Doctor drew Rose into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Rose but I already told you, travel between parallel worlds with the breech closed is impossible."

"Please. There has to be a way to at least say goodbye." said Rose, and anyone listing to her could tell that she was upset.

"Actually. There might be a way, but I can only guarantee you two minutes and we have to go now." said the Doctor, grabbing Rose's hand as the two of them

began to run back to the Tardis.

When they got back on board the spaceship, the Doctor wasted no time in pulling the levers and flipping the switches that sent them into outer space.

Rose wasn't about to question him, but she did wonder how she was going to be able to say goodbye to her family from all the way in outer space.

"Right then. We're going into orbit around this old sun. It _should _give off enough energy for you to say goodbye to your family." said the Doctor.

"Thank you." said Rose softly , and she truly meant it.

The Doctor clicked a button, and suddenly Rose and the Doctor were looking at a beach.

~oOo~

It was Jackie who spotted them first. The alternate Pete, Mickey, and she came running over.

"Rose! We were worried sick about ya! We didn't know whether you ended up back in the normal world or if you ended up in the void! Why didn't you stay with us?"

said Jackie, who looked relieved like she had been carrying around something heavy for days and she had finally gotten rid of it.

"Oh I know why. It was because of_ him i_sn't it. Where are you anyway?" asked Jackie, glaring daggers at the Doctor.

"Were on the Tardis. And of course it but but mom I've made my choice." said Rose, and it looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Were never going to see you again." said Mickey, who looked equally upset as Rose.

Pete spoke. "Doctor, surely there must be some way to communicate through the void."

"I'm sorry Pete. With the breech closed, that's impossible." said the Doctor sadly.

"How long have you got before." Jackie trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Only about a minute now." said Rose hollowly, as if she couldn't quite believe that this was happening.

"We're all going to miss you something awful Rose." said Mickey, like someone had kicked him.

The Tyler family minus Mickey and the Doctor came together in a group hug, well, as efficiently as they could with Rose only being a hologram.

"Oh get over here you two" said Jackie, signaling for them to come over with her hand.

Eventually, after the group hug had been going on for a little while, the Doctor and Rose faded away and found themselves back on the Tardis.

~oOo~

"I can't believe they're gone." said Rose weakly after a few seconds of standing in silence.

"Listen to me." said the Doctor, "I know that you just lost your family and that hurts, but things could be a lot worse. At least we have each other."

The Doctor pulled Rose into another hug as she began to cry. And that's the way they stood for a while. The Timelord comforting the grieving girl.

It broke his hearts for the Doctor so see Rose like this, but there wasn't much he could to do right now to help.

After giving a weak smile and pulling away from the hug, Rose turned around. At the same moment that she did, so did a ginger haired woman in a wedding dress.

"Doctor." said Rose in shock, thinking that she was hallucinating.

"Where to next? Somewhere you've never been before! A fresh start is we we need!" said the Doctor, pushing some buttons and pulling a lever to bring them to their

next destination.

The bride let out a sort of squeak of surprise.

"Doctor." Rose said again, trying harder to get his attention this time. Finally, the Doctor turned around.

"What?" he said in complete shock.

"Who are you?" asked the bride, trying to keep calm.

"But-" the Doctor began but was cut of.

"Where am I?" asked the bride.

"What!?"

"Doctor, who is that?" asked Rose incredulously.

"What the hell is this place?!" asked the bride loudly, who was now angry.

"What?" said the Doctor, now thoroughly confused.


	2. The Runaway Bride: Donna

**The Runaway Bride- Donna**

* * *

A very, very nervous Donna Noble and her father were ready to walk down the aisle.

Much to her dismay, Donna noticed that her father Geroff had his arm linked through hers rather than the other way round.

Donna hurriedly swapped their positions with a slight cough.

Geroff muttered sorry so that only Donna could hear it and looked a little embarrassed.

The organ began to play and Donna sighed happily. This was it. The congregation of the church stood up.

Donna's fiancé, Lance, caught her eye from the front of the church and they smiled at one another in happy anticipation.

Donna and Geoff began to walk slowly down the aisle, which elicited sounds of appreciation from her friends and family.

Everyone that is, except from one blonde woman, Nerys, who looked Donna up and down with a look of pure contempt.

They were only about halfway down the aisle when Donna started to glow gold. Lance's eyes widened in shock.

It took Donna a moment to notice, but when she did, she screamed long and loud.

The congregation muttered excitedly as Donna disappeared in a puff of golden dust, which zoomed upwards and through the ceiling.

The golden dust flew straight through the walls and reassembled itself in the form of Donna in the console room.

Rose Tyler looked at Donna in alarm, not knowing who she was.

"Doctor." said Rose in shock, thinking that she was hallucinating.

"Where to next? Somewhere you've never been before! A fresh start is we we need!" said the Doctor, pushing some buttons and pulling a lever to bring them to their

next destination.

The bride let out a sort of squeak of surprise.

"Doctor." Rose said again, trying harder to get his attention this time. Finally, the Doctor turned around.

"What?" he said in complete shock.

"Who are you?" asked the bride, trying to keep calm.

"But-" the Doctor began but was cut of.

"Where am I?" asked the bride.

"What!?"

"Doctor, who is that?" asked Rose incredulously.

"What the hell is this place?!" asked the bride loudly, who was now angry.

"What?" said the Doctor, now thoroughly confused.

~oOo~

The Doctor still looked really confused. " You can't do that, I wasn't... we're in flight! That is- that is physically impossible! How did-?"

"Doctor obviously it's possible. She's right here." said Rose, every bit as confused as the Doctor.

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me _right _now - where am I?" Donna said commandingly.

The Doctor stared at Donna a little bit before answering.** "**Inside the Tardis."

"Doctor she's not going to know what that is." said Rose, who had unconsciously gone to stand by the Doctor's side.

Much as Rose expected, Donna answered with a question. "The what?"

The Doctor replied promptly. "The Tardis."

'The what?"

"The Tardis!"

The Doctor turned back to the controls.

"The _what?"_

The Doctor was now frustrated.** "**It's called the Tardis ."

Donna replied angrily._ "_That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

"No he's right. It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension In Space." said Rose, trying to explain.

"Stop saying nonsense. Has he kidnapped you to?" Asked Donna, just noticing Rose for the first time.

"No he didn't kidnap me." said Rose, trying to keep from laughing, and finding Donna very amusing.

"Well how come you're on board?" asked Donna, gesturing for emphasis.

"I chose to travel with him. I have no idea how you ended up on board." Rose said, moments away from losing it.

The Doctor sensed this and took over asking questions from Rose. "How did you get in here?"

Donna was downright rigid with rage. "Well, _obviously, _when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my _God, _she's finally got me back. This

has got _Nerys _written all over it."

The Doctor watched her rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion.

"Weren't you listening to me at all? We didn't kidnap you! Something brought you here!" said Rose.

"Yeah something brought me here alright! Him!" Said Donna, pointing at the Doctor.

"All this accusation and bickering and you haven't even told us your name." said Rose, who, in spite of herself was now smiling.

"Donna. Donna Noble. What's is to you?" asked Donna suspiciously.

"Alright who is this Nerys?" asked the Doctor, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Your best friend." said Donna sassily.

"Isn't it obvious Doctor?" said Rose, "Nerys is some ex- lady friend of the guy she was going to marry, am I right Donna?"

The Doctor processed this.** "**Could be. Probably is. Hold on, wait a minute - what're you dressed like that for?"

Donna looked like she couldn't believe her ears. "I'm going ten pin bowling. What do you _think, _Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!"

The Doctor began to fiddle with the controls while Rose watched Donna walk around, ranting.

"I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just _seconds _away! And then you- I dunno, you _drugged _me or something!" Said Donna hotly.

"I haven't done anything! And neither has Rose!" protested the Doctor.

"Rose eh? Looks like she's brainwashed. I know her type. Falls madly in love with their captor and then suddenly BAM! they turn up dead in an alleyway!"

For some reason this time Rose stayed silent.

Donna didn't like this. "We'll have the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he _is _my husband - we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

"Oh yeah?" Rose asked, "Who's your lawyer?"

"Does it really matter?" said Donna.

The Doctor didn't reply to any of this.

He was too engrossed in operating the controls. Donna finally noticed the doors and rushed over to them. The Doctor looked up in alarm, hurrying after her.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." called Rose warningly.

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-!" said the Doctor as well, but it was too late.

Donna had already thrown open the doors and was now looking upon the super nova. Her mouth fell open slightly.

The Doctor went to stand next to her. Rose noticed this and didn't particularly like it.

**"**You're in space. Outer Space. This is my... space-ship. It's called the 'Tardis." The Doctor explained kindly.

"Like I was saying earlier." Rose added.

**"**How am I breathing?" Donna asked, still in awe and still not quite believing.

**"**The Tardis is protecting us." said Rose in answer.

**"**Who are you two?" asked Donna, looking at them like they were aliens.

**" **I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler." answered the Doctor.

After a quick glance at the Doctor, Rose spoke. "Are you human?"

Donna looked offended.** "**Yeah. Is that optional?"

Rose thought about this for a second. "I suppose it is for the Doctor and me."

**"**You're an alien." said Donna accusingly to Rose.

"It's not that I'm alien, I'm human. It's more like theres still a part of the time vortex still in me from Bad Wolf, so I guess that might make me part Time Lady?" Rose

sounded unsure, and a little afraid.

"That would help explain how you were able to find that one hole in the universe about to close. We'll have to talk more about that later." The Doctor said softly,

pondering.

"Look you lot, I don't care if you are lords and ladies of time, get me back to my wedding!" Donna was upset.

The three of them stood in silence for a second before Donna spoke again. "It's freezing with these doors open."

The Doctor slammed the doors shut and darted back to the console.

He seemed frustrated. "But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be...

Suddenly he was all energy - he grabbed an ophthalmoscope and used it to look into Donna's eyes. Donna was stuck silent with confusion.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe

something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

"Doctor, could you please explain it so that Donna and I know what's going on?" asked Rose tentatively.

Donna, who must have been thinking along the same lines as Rose, slapped the Doctor.

_"_What was _that _for?" the Doctor said, taken aback.

_"_Get me to the church!" Donna yelled in fury.

"Doctor you better listen to her." said Rose, who was slightly wary of Donna now.

"You're right he better." said Donna in a deathly calm voice, glaring a hole into the Doctor.

"He's trying his best. Give him a break." said Rose.

"Yeah right. You're just sticking up for you boyfriend aren't you Rose!" said Donna, not thinking before she spoke.

Right away Donna could tell that she had hit a sore point between the two. It was almost like they both liked each other, and they knew that the other one liked

them but neither one of them really wanted to say anything to avoid the awkwardness.

Instinctively Donna backtracked."Just get me to the church." said Donna weakly.

The Doctor dropped his instruments and going back to the controls "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

**"**Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." said Donna snarkily.

The Doctor looked just about through with Donna. "Right! Chiswick it is!"

~oOo~

There was much commotion and a large crowd of confused friends and families inside Saint Mary's church. Donna's mother, Sylvia, pushed her way through the throngs

whilst talking to someone on her mobile.

"No, she didn't run away. We're not talking jitters. She literally vanished. Now, go and check the house and see if she's there." said Sylvia.

She hung up her phone and looked out into the crowd to see a woman named Angelica crying.

"Oh, Angelica, that's not helping, is it? Now, smarten up." she said.

"Sorry." said Angelica, still looking ready to cry.

Donna's fiancé, Lance, came towards Sylvia.

"Lance - any sign?" asked Sylvia, hoping that there was one.

Lance shook his head no. "I've looked all around and I can't find her. Where the hell did she go?"

He disappeared back into the crowd.

Sylvia turned to Gerroff "Showing off, that's what she is! First day at school, she was sent home for biting."

Geroff pondered this. "Well, it's a bit more serious than that. She's never disappeared before!"

"She didn't disappear, it's a trick! It's one of her silly little 'look at me' party pieces. What if she's dead?" said Sylvia suddenly.

"Oh, don't say that!" protested Geroff.

~oOo~

Donna stepped out of the Tardis - it was the right time, and the right planet, but unfamiliar surroundings.

"I said 'Saint Mary's'. What sort of Martians are you people? Where's this?" said Donna angrily.

"Were not from Mars." said Rose disbelievingly, "Actually, I'm from Earth."

"Where's he from then?" asked Donna, pointing a finger at the Doctor.

"Gallifrey." replied the Doctor with finality, declaring the subject closed.

The Doctor stroked the Tardis with concern, examining the blue box.

"Something's wrong with her..."he said, still examining.

"What's wrong with the Tardis Doctor?" asked Rose, who was a little concerned now.

Donna rolled her eyes.

"It's like she's... recalibrating!" said the Doctor, as if such a thing were very strange.

He rushed back into the Tardis and over to the console.

"But what does that mean Doctor?" asked Rose, confused.

"She's digesting." The Doctor said simply.

"Excuse me?" said Rose and Donna together.

Donna stood outside with her mouth open - she had finally noticed what she stepped out of and how small it was in comparison to it's interior.

"But what could make the Tardis recalibrate?" asked Rose, still not getting the full picture.

The Doctor put one hand on the rotor. "What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

"Maybe her snarkiness is giving it indigestion?" suggested Rose with a straight face.

"Alright c'mon Rose stop it. Now really Donna. Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous.

I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something- something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort

of metal or... who're you getting married to?"

But Donna wasn't listening - she was pacing around the outside of the Tardis, feeling the walls in utter bewilderment.

After a moment of silence, Donna had completed her circuit of the Tardis and popped her head back inside, as if to check whether she wasn't just imagining how big it

was.

Having confirmed this, she stumbled backwards, hands over her mouth.

"Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" asked the Doctor.

The strangeness of the Tardis was too much for Donna - she ran. The Doctor and Rose ran after her.

"Donna!" the Doctor called out.

"Doctor, I think that we might have scared her off." said Rose.

"Oh please Rose, you _much_ more scary than me." joked the Doctor, giving Rose one of his goofy grins.

"Whatever you say space man." said Rose, giving the Doctor one of her signature tongue perched at the top of her mouth smile.

"You know, we should probably go and get her." said the Doctor, and he began running after Donna with Rose not far behind.

~oOo~

"Donna." the Doctor said when he had caught up to the ginger woman.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." said Donna, clearly wishing that she had never been transported onto the Tardis in the first place.

"We'll get you to your wedding Donna, I promise." said Rose, not unkindly.

"Come back to the Tardis." said the Doctor coaxingly.

"Please. We can help you." promised Rose.

" Thanks, Rose but no way. That box is too... weird." said Donna, almost apologetically.

"It's... bigger on the inside, that's all." said the Doctor, needing to know why Donna had been transported on board in the first place.

"Oh! That's all?" Donna had gotten her snark back.

She sighed exaggeratedly and checked her watch. "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it." Donna said, suppressing tears.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." suggested Rose.

"How do I do that?" asked Donna.

"Haven't you got a mobile?" asked the Doctor, confused.

"Doctor-" Rose began, but it was to late.

Donna stopped and stared at him.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets?

When I went to my fitting, do you think I said "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets?!"

"This man you're marrying - what's his name?" said the Doctor, choosing to ignore the rant.

"Lance." said Donna, and her voice was definitely softer and kinder.

"Gotta like Lance." said the Doctor hurriedly.

She couldn't help it. Rose faceplamed herself.

Donna changed manner with terrifying abruptness. "Oi! No stupid Martians are gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you two!" She ran off.

"I'm- I'm not... I'm not... I'm not from Mars." said the Doctor feebly.

"I tried to tell he earlier, but she just doesn't listen." said Rose, amused.

"We have to go chase her again don't we?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, yes we do." said Rose, and the pair ran after her.

~oOo~

Donna was running down a busy street.

"Taxi!" called Donna, wanting to get out of this place and too her wedding.

The Doctor and Rose joined her. The taxi rudely ignored them.

"Why's his light on?" Donna asked, confused.

"There's another one!" said Rose. She and the Doctor ran to try and catch it.

"Taxi!" called Donna.

She stumbled into the road in her effort to catch the drivers attention - but again, it drove straight past.

"Oi!" called Donna, felling a little mad now.

"There's one!" Called the Doctor suddenly. He ran, waving for their attention. And again, it ignored him.

"Oi!" said Rose this time.

The Doctor turned to Donna. "Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." said Donna as another taxi drives past, the driver hooting his horn.

The Taxi Driver smirked. "Stay off the scotch darlin'!" he called.

"Ignore him." said Rose, not wanting Donna to make a scene.

"They think I'm drunk." said Donna incredulously. Two guys in their car yelled out of the window as they drove past.

"Ignore them." Rose said again.

The driver and passenger of the car called to Donna. "You're fooling no-one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" said Donna, offended.

The Doctor looked Donna up and down appraisingly.

"Hold on, hold on." he said, as if an idea had just occurred to him.

He put his fingers between his lips and whistled, long and piercing.

Donna winced and covered her ears. So did Rose. However, it attracted the attention of a taxi, which grinded to a halt before them.

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna clamber in the back seat.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just... hurry up!" said Donna irritably.

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." said the Taxi Driver.

"Oh, my God! Have you got any money? Donna said to the Doctor.

"Um... no. And you?" Donna shook her head.

"What about you Rose?" asked the Doctor, keeping calm.

"Nope." said Rose, popping the 'p'.

Donna gestured her dress violently "Pockets!"

The taxi screeched to a halt and they all got out. The Doctor slammed the door.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna yelled at the driver.

The taxi drove off.

"I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit." sneered Donna.

The Doctor and Rose look around, vaguely surprised "Is it Christmas?" asked Rose.

"Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."said Donna. She hit the Doctor, having spotted something in the distance.

"Phone box!" called Donna, and they all rushed towards it.

"We can reverse the charges!" said Donna.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" asked the Doctor.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine - lovely." said Donna.

"Sounds like a fun time." said Rose.

"Oh it will be." said Donna approvingly.

They reached the phone box - the Doctor held the door open for Donna.

"What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?" asked Donna.

"I think so." called Rose.

The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver to the phone "Just- just call the direct." The dial tone buzzed on the end of the receiver.

"What did you do?" Donna asked demanding.

"Something- Martian. Now, phone. I'll get money!" said the Doctor.

He sprinted to the nearest cash machine. The man currently using it in front of him was being aggravatingly slow - the Doctor hopped from foot to foot impatiently.

"Is he always this impossible?" asked Donna.

"Nearly always, you get used to it after a while.'" said Rose, smiling.

Donna cracked a smile back in return. "How long have you been traveling with him?"

"About two whole years now." said Rose, not quite believing that that much time had passed.

"Do you ever get bored of traveling?" asked Donna.

"No, and I don't think I ever will either." said Rose.

"Ohh, answer the phone!" said Donna, growing impatient.

She punched the numbers out.

~oOo~

At the church, Sylvia's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, no! The battery's gone! Has anyone got a charger?" she called urgently.

"Have you tried the hotel? Hello? Hello?" said Lance on his own mobile.

Lance's phone battery ran out.

"Vicar, is your phone working? Mine's run out!" said Lance.

"I've got one wedding about to arrive and another wedding refusing to leave, so yes, I do think it's a police matter." said the Vicar.

~oOo~

"Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in- Oh, my God- I dunno where I am! It's... it's a street. And there's WH Smith... but it's definitely Earth." said Donna.

The Doctor was still waiting to use the cash machine, and he was growing more agitated by the second.

Finally the man in front of him left. The Doctor darted forwards, casting a furtive look about him before using his sonic screwdriver to retrieve cash from the machine.

Donna left the phone box, out of breath. She approached a woman at random on the street.

"Excuse me... I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas."

The Doctor took the cash and met up with Rose.

"Shes completely mad." said Rose shaking her head and looking at Donna.

"Yeah. But we have to help her. We _are_ the ones who ruined her wedding." said the Doctor.

"We didn't do anything." Rose protested.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do. Help people. now cum'on. Allons-y!"

The Doctor's eye is caught by a row of masked Santa's playing trumpets a short distance away.

He watches them, remembering his last encounter with similar Santa's, suspicions aroused.

"Rose, do those Santas over there look suspicious to you?" asked the Doctor, trying top confirm that he wasn't being paranoid.

"Yeah actually, there all.. funny looking." said Rose, agreeing with him.

~oOo~

"Taxi!" called Donna again.

A taxi pulled up beside her - she conversed with the driver for a few seconds before shouting back to the Doctor.

"Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court."

"Donna!" called Rose, noticing that the driver was one of the Santas.

"Doctor, Donna's cab driver is a Santa." said Rose, stating to panic a little.

"Perfect. Just what we need." said the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose ran back to the Tardis to try and save that runaway bride.

A/N: I am so exited about this story! Honestly, I don't know if I've even been this exited about one of my stories! I can say that we are going to see some conflict with that whole Time Lady Rose thing, and wait until we get to Human Nature/ Family of Blood! I have a big plot twist planned, I'm not quite sure If I want to go through with it though. Oh well. You guys will know it when you see it! I'm also planning a huge twist for the season finale. Yes already. I can quite honestly say that probably no one will be able to figure it out, but you guys are really smart so I have lots of hope! LOL. I cant wait for Series 4. I just really like the dynamic Donna, Rose ,and the Doctor have together. It's really fun to write! I would like your guys opinions on a few things. Would you prefer a little bit shorter chapters but ore chapters per story line ex- 3 to 4, or longer chapters and only two or 3 chapters per story line. And would you like me to update everyday or every other day?


	3. The Runaway Bride: Evil Santas

**The Runaway Bride- Evil Santas**

**Bold= Flashback**

* * *

After running a little ways back to the Tardis, The Doctor and Rose looked back at the Santas playing the trumpets.

One of them lowered his trumpet ominously.

All three of them turned into held like weapons - the Doctor soniced the cash machine and caused notes to fly everywhere.

There was mad scramble and confusion as people ran around trying to catch the money and stuff it into their pockets.

"You just sent them into a frenzy. Look at that. I't's like they've never seen money before." said Rose in awe.

"Well, you humans are an... interesting lot. Now we need to go and find out what happened to Donna." said the Doctor.

" True. Very true." agreed Rose.

The Doctor and Rose ran back in the direction of the Tardis as Donna and the masked Santa drove along in the taxi.

~oOo~

"I promise you, mate - I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look like a mess." said Donna miserably. She took her veil off, trying to catch her breath.

"Hurry up!" Donna yelled, wanting to get to her wedding.

~oOo~

The Doctor and Rose reached the Tardis doors running at a sprint.

~oOo~

"Hold on a minute, I said 'Chiswick'. You've missed the turning. " said Donna, and when the driver didn't reply she spoke again. "S'cuse me? We should've turned off

back there. We're going the wrong way!"

~oOo~

The Doctor pummeled the Tardis into action with his usual equipment - namely his fists and a hammer. The rotor started to rise and fall.

"I think we made it back in time, the Tardis is working and we are on your way to save Donna. Oh yes!" said the Doctor.

"Oh yes!" said Rose, and the two busted out in uncontrollable laughter.

~oOo~

The taxi Donna was in joined the motorway and cut across the lanes, causing other drivers to beep their horns angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?" Donna shouted.

~oOo~

The Doctor traced the taxi's progress on his monitor.

"How far away are we from Donna?" asked Rose curiously.

"Nearly there now, only about a minute or two. I _think_ we should be in time to save her." answered the Doctor.

"Just in time to save the day." said Rose, going to stand by the Doctor at the controls.

"As always." the Doctor replied, grinning and grabbing Rose's hand.

"What would it mean, me being part Time Lady or whatever?" Rose asked, wanting to get this off her chest.

"It would mean that you would be the last Time Lady in existence." said the Doctor.

"But what do you mean?" asked Rose, still confused. "I couldn't be full Time Lady could I? I'm human."

"D.N.A can be re-written, just as time can." the Doctor said.

"So you're telling me that I'm turning into one of you?" Rose asked.

"More or less, yes." said the Doctor.

"But why is this happening all of a sudden?" Rose said.

The Doctor hesitated for a second. "I think that it mean that the universe has singled you out to be well, in human terms, my wife."

"What is it in Time lord terms?" asked Rose, still unsure about all of this.

"Mate. Or My bonded." said the Doctor.

"But why would the universe choose me?"asked Rose, still processing.

The Doctor hesitated before answering. "Reasons." he said evasively.

~oOo~

"Turn around! Turn this cab around now! Are you deaf or what?" Donna yelled, panicking.

She lunged forward, pulling the Santa hood off the driver - his mask fell off, revealing the robot underneath. Donna sat back in her seat, shocked.

"Oh, my God." she said weakly.

She started pushing on the doors and windows, looking for a way out and trying to attract the attention of other drivers.

"Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!" Donna yelled, hitting the window with her hand.

A man in a red van noticed her, and looked concerned, but he was powerless to help since they were driving on a motorway.

"Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!" Donna was starting to freak out.

Sparks flew from the Tardis console and it tilted dangerously. Rose turned pale as a sheet.

"Behave! "The Doctor said, hitting the outside of the Tardis with a hammer.

The Tardis fell out of the sky just above Donna's taxi, spinning through the air.

Donna could clearly make out Rose's scream through the ruckus.

"Are you are kidding me?" Donna said, mesmerized.

Two children from the car in front of Donna stared through the back window of their car, amazed.

The Doctor attached string to the console so he could operate the controls from the door. He then stumbled over to the doors, string between teeth, and threw it

open. Meanwhile, Rose was on the outside, hanging on for dear life.

The Tardis was in line with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway. Donna stared at him, hands pressed against the window.

"Open the door!" yelled the Doctor.

"Do you what?" asked Donna.

"Open the door!" yelled Rose, terrified that her new acquaintance was going to be, well, _eaten_ by the ex-Santa driving her car.

"I can't, it's locked!" cried out Donna.

The Doctor soniced the door, which enabled Donna to push the window down.

"Santa's a robot." Donna said weakly to the Doctor, terrified.

"Donna, you have to open the door." said Rose, who was still hanging on to the outside of the Tardis.

"What for?" Donna said, hoping that they weren't going to make her jump.

"You've got to jump!" yelled the Doctor, while Rose nodded her head in agreement.

The robot Santa driver turned his head slightly at this.

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" said Donna shrilly.

The robot put his foot down and the taxi overtook the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled on the string, causing random explosions from the console once more and the Tardis

banged the roof of the car of a distressed man before it pulled itself back in line with the taxi.

The children, who were still watching, muttered to each other excitedly. The Doctor and Rose both struggled to regain their balance, the Doctor then soniced the

robot that was driving Donna, disabling it.

"Listen to me - you've got to jump." said The Doctor, hoping Donna would come to her senses and jump.

"Donna listen to him. You have to jump!" said Rose, pleadingly.

"I'm not jumping on a motorway." said Donna more forcefully this time.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!" said the Doctor.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" yelled Donna.

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" said Rose, exasperated.

Breathing heavily with fear, Donna opened the door and positioned herself to jump. The Doctor held out his arms to catch her. The children were chanting 'jump! jump!' from inside their car.

"I can't do it." said Donna fearfully.

"Trust me." said the Doctor, calm as a summer breeze.

"Now, jump!" said Rose, knowing that they had Donna convinced now.

So Donna, with a scream, jumped and landed on top of the Doctor in a heap on the floor. The children cheered, the doors slammed closed and the Tardis zoomed back up into the sky.

~oOo~

Donna looked at her watch. It just turned half three. The Doctor landed them on the roof of some high-rise building and was now coughing and spluttering as he tried

to extinguish the smoke billowing from the Tardis doors.

"You gonna be okay Doctor?" asked Rose, joking but semi- seriously.

"I think so Rose." said the Doctor, smiling, and earning a giggle from Rose. "The funny thing is though, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd

better give her a couple of hours. Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah." replied Rose shortly.

"Doesn't matter." said Donna sadly, shrugging.

"Did we miss it?" asked Rose, feeling guilty and feeling bad for Donna.

"Yeah." mumbled Donna hollowly.

"Well, you can book another date..." suggested the Doctor.

"Course we can."said Donna, still sad.

"Still got the honeymoon..." said Rose, trying to lighten Donna's spirits.

"It's just a holiday now." said Donna.

"Yeah... yeah... sorry." said Rose, backtracking a little.

"It's not your fault." said Donna, offering Rose a half-smile.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." said Donna miserably.

"Yeah, yeah. But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." said the Doctor.

Rose gave the a look and the two had a silent argument about whether or not to go back. Eventually, the Doctor win.

Donna gave the Doctor and Rose a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the roof. The Doctor sat next to her, removing his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." said Donna.

"Tell me about it. " Rose chuckled and went to go sit on the other side of the Doctor.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." said the Doctor after smiling a bit. He produced what looked like a wedding ring from his pocket.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" said Donna halfheartedly.

"'That's not what he meant by that Donna." said Rose, almost completely sure of it.

"Rose is right. Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." said the Doctor.

He slipped it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp." he said.

"For better or for worse." said Rose. The Doctor smiled at her.

"So, come on then. Robot santas - what are they for?" asked Donna.

"I've been wanting to know that myself." said Rose.

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas." said the Doctor.

"Why, what happened then?" asked Donna.

"Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" asked the Doctor incredulously.

"It's really been a year then, hasn't it. It's been a brilliant year." said Rose, lost in thought.

"I had a bit of a hangover." said Donna dismissively, ignoring Rose.

The Doctor decided not to pursue this. He scanned the landscape.

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With Rose, she had this family. Well, they were..." said the Doctor, trailing off.

Rose took a deep breath. "Donna, my family got sucked through a portal to a different dimension named Pete's World. I'm never going to see them again."

"You never know. Things have a way of coming back to us, if not always in the way we expected." said the Doctor.

"Did you just quote _Harry Potter_?" asked Rose, grinning.

"I believe I did." said the Doctor, grabbing Rose's hand. He paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"Still... gone now." said Rose, wanting to get off the subject.

Donna felt pity for Rose, but she also knew that the Doctor cared for Rose a lot, and he would never let her go.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know." said the Doctor, pondering.

He contemplated her. Donna rolled her eyes.

"What's your job?" asked the Doctor, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket

"I'm a secretary." said Donna proudly.

"It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..." said the Doctor, puzzled.

"Doctor." Rose said, trying to alert him that what he just said wasn't very nice.

"What?" asked the Doctor defensively.

"Rose, have you ever punched him in the face?" asked Donna.

"Tempting sometimes, but I don't think that I have, so no."

Donna whacked the sonic screwdriver aside. "Stop bleeping me!" she said indignantly.

"What kind of secretary?" asked Rose.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." said Donna.

~oOo~

**Donna was sitting in a crowded, open-plan office space, gazing at her surroundings as though she was slightly overwhelmed.**

"I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here." said Donna.

**From across the office, Lance caught Donna's eye and gestured to the coffee pot, offering her some.**

"And then he made me a coffee." continued Donna.

**Donna gestured to herself and mimed "me?!" with disbelief.**

"I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee." said Donna.

~oOo~

"And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny." said Donna, lovingly.

Rose wondered if she had ever used that tone of voice while talking about the Doctor. She probably had. Oh Gallifrey.

Rose blushed, and the Doctor gave her a weird look.

~oOo~

**Donna and Lance were laughing and joking at the bottom of a flight of stairs within the office block.**

**"She's not that bad!" said Lance, smiling.**

**"She is!" said Donna, and the two of them began to laugh hysterically.**

~oOo~

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it." said Donna.

"When was this?" asked Rose.

"Six months ago." answered Donna.

"Bit quick, to get married..." commented the Doctor.

"Well... he insisted." shrugged Donna.

"Of course." said Rose, managing to keep a straight face.

This time it was the Doctor's turn to give Rose a warning look.

~oOo~

**Donna and Lance were standing in a crowded bar. "Will you marry me?" Donna blurted out suddenly.**

**Lance's eyes widened in terror.**

"And he nagged... and he nagged me..." said Donna, exasperatedly.

**Donna was chasing Lance down several flights of stairs in the office block.**

**"Go on, just think about it! We'd make a great couple! And I'd get rid of the dog... and we could do up that back bedroom." stated Donna.**

"And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in." said Donna in a ta-da sort of way.

**Donna and Lance were walking down a street, her clinging to his hand. "Please? Oh, please? Please? Please, please, please, please, please." begged Donna.**

"What does HC Clements do?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing." said Donna, uninterested.

"Sounds interesting enough." said Rose.

"Oh it is, but it gets quite dull after a while. And If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'." said Donna.

"Keys..." said the Doctor, musing.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy." snickered Donna.

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." said the Doctor.

"Alright. ten bucks for every time you have to tell her you're not from Mars." whispered Rose in the Doctor's ear.

"Your on." said the Doctor, and the two shook on it.

Donna looked back to see what the two of them were talking about, but decided she really didn't care. The Doctor stood and lended her a hand to help her up.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." said Donna, ever the drama queen.

~oOo~

When the three of them walked in, it looked as though everyone had decided to go on with the reception without Donna.

'Merry Christmas Everybody' blared out at full volume from the speakers, and everyone was dancing, drinking, eating and laughing.

Donna looked around at the merriment, thunderstruck. She folded her arms. Sylvia spotted her first and froze.

The rest of the room soon followed suit until all was silent and all eyes were on Donna , Rose, and the Doctor.

"You had the reception without me?"asked Donna, disbelieving.

"Donna... what happened to ya?" asked Lance, concerned.

"You had the reception without me?" said Donna again, raising her voice a notch.

There was an awkward pause.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose." said the Doctor cheerfully.

"They had the reception without me." said Donna, turning to Rose.

"Yes, I gathered." said Rose.

"Well, it was all paid for - why not?" said Nerys.

"Thank you, Nerys." said Donna sarcastically.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean,

what's the trick because I'd love to know-" said Sylvia, approaching Donna.

The whole room started talking at the same time until all Donna could hear was an incomprehensible babble of voices - so she bursted into tears, at which their anger

melted into pity.

Lance hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. Everyone applauded - and Donna winked at the Doctor through her fake tears. He smirked.

Rose cracked a grin as well.

~oOo~

The reception party continued as before, except now Donna joined in with the dancing. The Doctor and Rose leant against the bar, and the Doctor smiled slightly as he

watched Rose watch Donna. He noticed a man with a mobile phone and gestured to borrow it.

The man nodded and handed it over. The Doctor, putting on his glasses, did a WAP search for H C Clements.

He casted a furtive look around the room before using his sonic screwdriver to speed the process up - the result "Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD" was displayed on the

screen.

The Doctor closed the phone and gave it back to the man, memories now seeming to flood back to him. The music became more prominent as he

watched the dancing. His eyes fell onto a couple dancing and when he looked over he saw that Rose's eyes were on this couple as well. - the man threw the woman

backwards over his arm and the Doctor was reminded briefly of the moment on New Earth when Rose fell into his arms after Cassandra left her body.

He could tell that Rose was thinking about that same moment too.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room seemed to go up a few degrees, or maybe that was just him.

He swallowed and looked away. He noticed the cameraman in the corner, who was recording the proceedings.

The Doctor and Rose went at the cameraman's side as he put a tape in the camera to show the Doctor.

"I taped the whole thing - they've all had a look. They said "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said "more like the News". Here we are..." said the Camera Man.

He played the tape - the camera zoomed in on Donna's face as she seemingly disintegrated into golden particles with a scream.

"Can't be! Play it again?" requested the Doctor.

"Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." said the Camera Man appreciatively.

The Doctor watched the video again, brow furrowed incredulously.

"But that looks like... Huon Particles!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What's that?" asked Rose, very confused.

"That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that..." he began.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the ring/bio damper he earlier placed on Donna's finger.

"... it can't be hidden by a bio damper!" he finished.

He ran as fast as he could to a window - and sure enough, there were the santa's, making their way slowly to the house. He and Rose rushed back to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." said Rose, with an air of someone delivering a death blow.

"But you said I was safe." Donna turned to the Doctor.

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out." the Doctor said calmly. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Oh, my God - it's all my family..."said Donna, looking around and realizing they were all in danger.

"Out the back door!" cried Rose. They ran out the back door, only to be confronted with two of the Santas.

"Maybe not." said the Doctor.

"Sorry about that." said Rose, nearly laughing.

They ran back inside. The Doctor darted over to another window and saw two more Santas.

"We're trapped." said Donna, scared.

The Santas were holding some kind of remote control, which they raised. The Doctor and Rose looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Christmas trees..." said Rose, looking at the Doctor. They were both thinking the same thing.

"What about them?" asked Donna, confused and not afraid of a little Christmas tree.

"They kill." said Rose and the Doctor at the same time.

A/N: Alright, so I am well aware that this took way longer than a day to lost :P I had to help with my church's Vacation Bible School, witch was honestly horrible because I had to help with the little kids, and I mean like the kindergartners. Now that my softball season is wrapping up, updates should become way more frequent for all of my stories, not just this one. Let's talk about the story. Nicolive and a few others have convinced me to do the big plot twist I was planning, now that I think about it,it would fit nicely in the story arc, so prepare to be amazed :P. I can say that Rose as a Time Lady will happen when you least expect it. As mentioned in this chapter, her D. already changing, so it won't be long now :) I can't wait until the Finale! Man, you guys are in for a shock. :P Chow for now,

_Firestone Piper_


	4. The Runaway Bride: Rachnoss

**The Runaway Bride: Rachnoss**

* * *

The Doctor ran into the crowd. "Get away from the tree!" he yelled, hoping people would listen to him.

"Don't touch the trees!" yelled Rose, trying to help the Doctor out and get everyone's attention.

"Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!" The Doctor called to Rose and Donna.

The Santas were at the ready with their remote controls - Donna ushered a group of little girls away from the Christmas tree.

"Out! Lance, tell them!" yelled Donna.

"Stay away from the tree!" said the Doctor again.

"Just listen to him!" cried out Rose, scared for the people who weren't listening. The santas pressed a big red button in the middle of their consoles.

"Stay away from the tree for God's sake!" said Rose, desperately now.

"Oh, for heavens sakes, the two of them are idiots! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna... oh!" said Sylvia in awe.

She trailed off as she observed the baubles float away from the tree in a weird dance. The Doctor and Rose watched them mistrustfully as they hovered

above everyone's heads.

"It's gonna kill them all." said Rose in shock.

"No, it won't. Do you want to know why?" asked the Doctor, reassuring Rose and himself at the same time.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because were here." answered the Doctor simply.

Everyone started to chatter excitedly until they started dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions.

Then, everyone started screaming and running for cover.

Donna pulled Lance down to hide under a table with her. The Doctor, with Rose not far behind, ran over to the DJ's stand.

The santas were lined up in a line, waiting to kill.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver... ... don't let him near the sound system." said the Doctor into the microphone.

He held his sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it made a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound. Everyone covered their ears and the santas vibrated

violently until they fell to pieces.

The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver and then ran to check the mechanics of the santas. Everyone began to get up off the floor.

"Well, that could have been a lot worse." remarked Rose, looking around.

"Yeah, it could have." replied the Doctor automatically, still examining the Santa.

"All right, Stan... you'll be all right. It's all over." said Geroff, helping a wedding guest named Stan up.

"Michael? Connie?" Donna ran to two of the children in attendance to make sure that they were okay.

The Doctor picked up the consoles which the Santas were using.

"Oh Senita, do something useful." said Donna.

"But what is it? What were they?" asked Lance, pointing at the Santa the Doctor was examining.

"Just stop wittering, just help 'em." replied Donna sharply.

Rose, who had watched the two of them had to stifle a laugh. They weren't married and they were already bickering like an old married couple.

"Look at that - remote control for the decorations but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken

possession." said the Doctor.

"Who would do that?" asked Rose, not believing any human had hated Donna so much as to organize an army of robots to disrupt her wedding.

"I don't know Rose." answered the Doctor simply.

"Never mind all that, you're a doctor - people have been hurt." said Donna, turning to the Doctor.

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look they're not active now." said the Doctor, throwing Donna a bauble.

"All I'm saying - you could help." said Donna pointedly.

"Gotta think of the bigger picture... there's still a signal!" said the Doctor, holding the Santa's head to his ear.

And with that, he and Rose took off. Donna was going to follow them when-

"Donna... who are they? Who where they?" asked Sylvia, scared.

Donna didn't have an answer for her. She followed Rose and the Doctor, leaving Sylvia and Lance staring after her.

~oOo~

Donna followed the two outside where the Doctor stood scanning the helmet with his sonic screwdriver. Rose noticed Donna and motioned for her to come over.

"There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force." announced the Doctor.

"But why is it me? What have I done?" protested Donna.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" said the Doctor. He raised his sonic screwdriver into the air.

"It's up there. Something in the sky. Isn't it." said Rose, slightly nervous. Nothing alien that was attacking earth could be good to meet.

"I believe so." answered the Doctor.

~oOo~

The 'Something in the sky' - namely an enormous spider with a woman's head and a rasping voice - was watching Rose, the Doctor, and Donna on a screen.

"Clever, clever, clever boy. Travelling man. He shall come to me with his mate and beautiful bride. Such secrets to unlock! I shall descend this night - I shall descend

upon this Earth and shine! The Spider creature was talking from a star shaped web hovering in space over the Earth.

~oOo~

"I've lost the signal - Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance - is it Lance? Can you give me a lift?"

He darted off without waiting for an answer.

" Tell me again. Is he always like this?" asked Donna, shaking her head disbelievingly and turning to Rose.

"You learn to get used to it." replied Rose, and the two girls ran to catch up to the Doctor.

~oOo~

The Doctor, Rose, Donna, and Lance arrived at H. C. Clements - they ran into the building and then into Donna's office. The Doctor went straight to a computer.

"This might just be a locksmiths, but H .C .Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." said the Doctor.

"Torchwood?" asked Rose. She had no particular love for that company. Not after what had happened to her and her family.

"Yes, Torchwood." replied the Doctor. "Listen Rose, if you want to go back on the the Tardis and wait until all of this is over I understand."

"And leave you here to face whatever it is down here? No way Doctor, you're stuck with me." said Rose.

Donna and Lance, who had been transfixed by the Doctor and Rose's conversation, snapped out of it.

"Who are they? Torchwood I mean." asked Donna.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." said the Doctor softly.

"The battle that nearly separated me from the Doctor and took all of my family through to the other dimension?" said Rose, and she was clearly still grieving.

There was bank silence from Donna for the first time.

"... Cyberman invasion." the Doctor added, still musing about Canary Wharf.

Donna looked at him inquiringly, while Rose grew even more silent. If that was possible.

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" the Doctor continued.

"Oh, I was in Spain." said Donna dismissively.

"They had Cybermen in Spain." said the Doctor, amused.

"Scuba diving." replied Donna.

"That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it. " The Doctor darted over to a computer. "Torchwood was destroyed, but H. C. Clements stayed in business. I think...

someone else came in and took over the operation." the Doctor said, whacking the monitor.

"But what do they want with her?" asked Rose.

"Somehow you've been dosed with huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon

particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say... that's the Tardis The Doctor grabbed a mug- And that's you- he picked up a

pencil- The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and WHAP- he threw the pencil in the mug-. You were pulled inside the Tardis

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" said Donna weakly.

Rose had to stifle a giggle. Of course that's what Donna would say.

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" inquired the Doctor.

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." said Lance defensively.

"Sounds like he has a temper." Rose muttered to Donna. Donna looked at Rose questioningly like she wasn't quite sure whether to slap her or laugh.

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the screen and it instantly displayed the page he was looking for.

"Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" exclaimed Lance.

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this... ... we're on the third floor." said the Doctor, pointing to a 3D plan of the building on the screen.

~oOo~

The Doctor, Rose, Lance and Donna waited for the lift to come down to their floor.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" asked the Doctor, clarifying.

The doors pinged open and the Doctor and Rose, who wasn't going to leave the Doctor's side, went inside and looked at the controls.

"Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down

there, then? pondered the Doctor.

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" asked Lance, thinking the Doctor was off his rocker.

"No, he's showing you this building's got a secret floor." replied Rose sharply.

"It needs a key." said Donna, ignoring Rose.

"I don't." said the Doctor as he sonicked the lock.

"Right then, thanks you two I can handle this - see you later. Rose, you can come if you want."

"Alrighty then. Well Don-" began Rose, but she was cut off.

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight." said Donna.

She joined him and Rose in the lift. "Ten pounds. Pay up when we get back to the Tardis." Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Fine. You win." whispered the Doctor back, and the two shook hands.

"Going down." said Rose.

"Lance?" said Donna pointedly.

"Maybe I should go to the police." Lance gulped.

"Inside." Donna commanded. Rose and the Doctor shared a look.

Lance then finally meekly joined them in the lift.

"To honor and obey?" said the Doctor, amused.

"Tell me about it, mate." sniggered Lance.

"OI." Donna protested.

The doors closed and the lift descended.

~oOo~

The spider creature observed the proceedings from her web.

"The bride approaches. She is my key!"

~oOo~

The lift pinged when it finally reached the lower basement and the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Lance stepped out into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" asked Rose tentatively.

"Let's find out..." the Doctor answered, and he led the way.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna warily.

"The mysterious H. C. Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look - transport." said the Doctor as his eye was caught by something.

~oOo~

The Doctor, Rose, Donna, and Lance trundled down the corridor, each standing on their own electric scooters, all looking extremely comical.

Rose looks at the Doctor and Lance and bursts out laughing. The Doctor and Donna join in, but Lance doesn't quite get it.

~oOo~

They came to a door which said "Torchwood - authorized personnel only", so naturally they abandoned their scooters as the Doctor turned the wheel that would open

the door to reveal a ladder. The Doctor peered upwards.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Rose, you're in charge." said the Doctor. Rose grinned smugly while Donna looked outraged.

He started up the ladder . "You'd better come back." called Donna.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried. Or you Rose." said the Doctor.

Donna and Rose both smiled. She and Lance watched the Doctor climb the ladder.

"Donna... have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?" said Lance.

"Oh, I thought July." said Donna, not really listening.

She smiled brightly and then turned her attention back to the Doctor climbing the ladder.

The Doctor reached the top of the ladder where he was confronted with the underside of a manhole.

He opened it and climbs out into daylight - he found himself overlooking the Thames Flood barrier. Typical. He thought.

"Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath." said the Doctor, jumping off of the last rung of the latter.

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?"said Donna questioningly.

"I know! Unheard of." said Rose, with a serious face.

~oOo~

They entered some kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubes bubbling away and chemistry equipment.

"Looks like New New York." remarked Rose.

"A bit." agreed the Doctor, who was distracted. "Oh, look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!"

"What does it do?" said Donna, sick with all of the sciencey names.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on... Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure. He had

darted over to one of the bubbling tubes and taped it.

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" he asked, somewhat threateningly.

"Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result - Huon

particles in liquid form." said the Doctor, impressed. He picked up a small test tube full of the Huon particles.

"And that's what's inside me?" asked Donna, realizing.

Rose gave Donna a glance of sympathy, but the red haired bride didn't see it.

The Doctor gently turned a knob at the top of the test tube, making the contents glow gold - and Donna with it.

"Oh, my God!" cried out Donna.

"Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA! The wedding! Yes, you're getting

married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground!

There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a

microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" said the Doctor, ending with a flourish.

Donna slapped him.

"What did I do this time?" said the Doctor indignantly. Rose cleared her throat.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Donna.

"Of course he isn't." said Rose pointedly.

The Doctor relaxed, ashamed of himself. Donna walked towards him, breathing heavily in her distress.

"Right, just tell me - these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?" she said calmly.

"Yes!" said the Doctor unconvincingly.

"Doctor... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?" inquired Donna.

"Because they were deadly." said the Doctor gently.

"Oh, my God..." said Donna.

"We'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else."said the Doctor.

Rose nodded, seconding what the Doctor just said.

They were all suddenly distracted by crashes and bangs that seemed to come from all around them.

"Oh, she is long since lost." said the creepy spider creature, and Rose couldn't help but shiver. Donna nearly did too.

One of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe..." hissed the spider woman.

Lance, whose eyes had widened in horror, hurriedly retreated through the door.

"Heart of a lion, that one." said Rose, and she grinned in spite of herself.

"Alright, now your're quoting _Harry Potter._"said the Doctor, turning towards Rose.

"Alright you too, your're in love and that's great, but we need to focus! Creepy thing about to kill us? Hello?" said Donna, snapping the Doctor and Rose out of it.

"... until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" the creature continued.

The walls of the chamber were suddenly lined with the armed robots wearing black hoods that had attacked Donna earlier.

~oOo~

Lance ran as fast as he can down the corridor back to the door concealing the ladder - he opened it.

"Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" asked the Doctor, peering into the hole.

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" the thing gloated.

"Really? Seriously? What for?" inquired the Doctor, and he saw Rose and Donna were confused too.

"Dinosaurs." said Donna sarcastically, shuffling forwards.

"What?" the Doctor was thrown off guard.

"Dinosaurs?" repeated Donna.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" said the Doctor.

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!" Donna, said, sick of repeating herself.

"That's not helping." said the Doctor.

"Such a sweet couple. But of course his mate wouldn't like him and the bride to be mistaken for a couple would she?" said the thing.

"Excuse me?" said Rose, instantly angry at whatever this... thing.. was.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" said the Doctor, angry now.

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night." said the creature, who was floating in her web above earth.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" said the Doctor.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Rose, suddenly nervous.

"Who are you with such command?" gloated the thing.

"I'm the Doctor." replied the Doctor.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart." said the thing.

A/N: Man, I am really sorry that this update took so long! I promise that the next one will not be so far apart! Alright. For every 100 reviews I get too, I will reveal a sneak peak of coming seasons. So review my pretties! Thank you guys for reading,

_Firestone Piper_


	5. The Runaway Bride: The Bad Wolf

**The Runaway Bride: The Bad Wolf**

* * *

The Empress teleported herself into the chamber, snarling and growling.

"The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!" exclaimed the Doctor, knowing that the Rachnoss were extinct.

"Empress of the Racnoss." gloated the spider thing recently identified as a member of the Rachnoss.

Lance clambered up the ladder and through another corridor.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or... are you the only one?" inquired Rose, trying to keep the Empress taking and not eating.

"Such a sharp mind." said the Rmpress.

"Um.. thanks?" said Rose, not sure if it was meant as a complement or not.

"That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets."

said the Doctor to Donna and Rose. At this Rose looked disgusted while Donna looked at the Empress in awe.

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" asked the Empress.

"They eat people?" Donna asked, sickened.

"H. C. Clements, did he wear those- those erm, black and white shoes?" asked Rose gingerly, wincing.

"He did! We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats." laughed Donna.

The Doctor nodded and pointed to a web on the ceiling - a pair of black and white shoes still attached to the unfortunate H. C. Clements could just be seen poking out.

"Oh, my God!" Donna said, paling.

"Mm, my Christmas dinner." cackled the Rachnoss.

"That's sick!" yelled Rose at the Empress.

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss - they were wiped out." added the Doctor.

Lance appeared on a balcony above the Racnoss', unbeknownst to her. Donna spotted him and Lance motioned for her to stay silent.

"Except for me." said the Empress.

But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in?

How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" said Donna, in a bid to distract the Rachnoss.

"Yeah? How come Donna has those particles?" said Rose, catching on to what Donna was doing and trying to help.

Lance descended the stairs, axe at the ready. "Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me!" yelled Donna.

"Tell her!" yelled Rose, having fun yelling at the Empress.

"The bride and the Mate are so feisty!" hissed the Rachnoss.

"Yes, we are! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" yelled Donna.

Lance swung the axe - the Empress swung around and hissed at the last moment - then he stopped.

He glanced around at Donna and started to laugh and the Empress laughs with him. "That was a good one. Your face!" said Lance, laughing.

"Lance is funny."allowed then Rachnoss, hissing in laughter.

"What?" said Donna weakly.

"Oh my God. Donna, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." said Rose, getting it.

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor quietly as well.

"Sorry for what you two? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" Donna said, confused.

"God, she's thick." Lance said, staring at Donna pitifully.

Donna looked right back at him, so confused.

"Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map." complained Lance.

"I don't understand." said Donna, uncomprehending.

"Donna- Rose began, and she sounded upset.

"How did you meet him? asked the Doctor gently.

"In the office." Donna replied automatically.

"He made you coffee."said Rose, now almost completely understanding.

"What?" said Donna weakly, beginning to understand.

"Every day, I made you coffee." said Lance like he was addressing an idiot.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." said the Doctor.

"He was poisoning me?" asked Donna, disbelieving.

"It was all there in the job title - the Head of Human Resources." said the Doctor, glaring at Lance.

"This time, it's personal." laughed Lance.

"Stop it you... fowl creature." said Rose, disgusted.

Lance and the Racnoss laughed.

"But... we were getting married." said Donna.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit

there and listen to all that yap yap yap - "oh, Brad and Angelina - is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God,

the never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia." said Lance.

"Oi! she's still 10 times the person you'll ever be!" exclaimed Rose in hatred.

Donna listened to this torrent of abuse with an expression of increasing hurt and confusion.

"I deserve a medal." Sneered Lance.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?" said the Doctor, almost equally miffed as Rose.

"It's better than a night with her." said Lance, shrugging.

"But I love you." said Donna simply.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor - the big picture - what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The

chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?" said Lance nastily.

"No. He doesn't you little rat." said Rose.

"Who is this little physician and his mate?"asked the Empress.

"What she said - Martian." replied Lance.

"Oh, We're sort of... homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten

core of the Earth, isn't it?" said the Doctor.

"I think they just want us to talk." said Lance.

"I think so too." replied the Empress.

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna!" said Lance gloatingly.

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man and his wolf mate!" cried the Empress.

"Don't you hurt them!" said Donna, standing in front of Rose and the Doctor.

"No, no, it's all right." said the Doctor.

"No, I won't let them!" said Donna, frightened.

"At arms!" said the Empress.

The robots pointed their guns at the Doctor.

"Ah, now. Except." said the Doctor.

"Take aim!" said the Empress.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious-" said the Doctor, thinking fast.

"I'd listen to him." warned Rose, also just trying to distract the Empress

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." bragged the Empress.

"Just- just- just- hold on, just a tick, just a tiny- just a little- tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse

it... the spaceship comes to her." said the Doctor.

"Doctor, that's brilliant." exclaimed Rose.

He once again tweaked the tube of Huon particles which caused both the particles in the tube and inside Donna to glow.

"Fire!" yelled the Empress.

The robots fired their guns, but too late - the Tardis had already materialized around them and the Doctor, Rose and Donna were safe inside.

"Off we go!" said The doctor, darting to the console.

"My key! My key!" said the Empress, upset.

The Tardis dematerialized, impervious to the bullets hitting it.

"Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." said the Doctor.

The Tardis spun through the vortex.

"Doctor where are we going?" asked Rose.

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just

brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Rose, Donna - we're going further back than I've ever been before." said the Doctor.

It's only then that he noticed Donna's shoulders were shuddering with the silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Donna, he's not worth it. Trust me. you don't want a rat like Lance becoming part of your family. You will find someone, trust me." said Rose.

"You don't know what it's like, having your heart shattered into a million pieces." said Donna.

"I know what it's like to lose people that you love and care about." said Rose. "No one should have to go through that."

"She's right." said the Doctor, agreeing.

~oOo~

"If a key is lost, then another must be cut. At arms!" shouted the Empress.

Her robots turned their guns onto Lance.

~oOo~

The Tardis, having arrived at its destination, clicks quietly as it cooled down. The Doctor peered around the console at the miserable Donna sat in one of the chairs.

Rose was by her still trying to comfort her, but it didn't seem to be having any effect.

"We've arrived... want to see?" asked the Doctor tentatively.

"I s'pose." said Donna unenthusiastically.

The Doctor swung the monitor round.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best. Come on." said the Doctor, going to the door and waiting for Rose and Donna.

Donna stood resignedly and joined him. So did Rose.

"No human's ever seen this. You two will be the first." said the Doctor.

"All I want to see is my bed." said Donna miserably.

"Rose Tyler and Donna Noble - welcome to the creation of the Earth." said the Doctor.

He opened the doors onto a spectacular sight. Donna's mouth fell open. The sun shone through beautiful coloured dust and gas clouds and enormous rocks floating around.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no Solar System, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn." saisd the Doctor, pointing to the sun.

"I've Never been back This far have I?"asked Rose, impressed.

"No you haven't." said the Doctor, smiling.

" Knock it off with the couple stuff you lot. Where's the Earth?" asked Donna, looking out into space.

"All around us... in the dust." answered the Doctor.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny." said Donna, impressed in spite of herself.

"No, but that's what you do. The Human Race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful,

but only if it's being observed." said the Doctor.

"So, I came out of all this?" asked Donna disbelievingly.

"Isn't that brilliant?" said the Doctor.

A massive chunk of rock floated lazily past the Tardis.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." said Rose, pointing at the rock chunck. All three of them laughed.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in,

everything, piling in until you get the..."

"Earth." Donna finished the Doctor's sentence for him.

"But the question is... what was that first rock?" said the Doctor.

A star shaped rock emerged through the clouds.

"Look." said Rose, pointing.

"The Racnoss..." The Doctor whispered.

~oOo~

"Now I have measured the bride's catalysis, I can force feed it." hissed the Empress.

One of the robots force-fed water poisoned by Huon particles to Lance.

"Drink the particles - become the key!" the Empress excitedly.

The Doctor rushes back to the console and turns a wheel frantically. "Hold on - the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?" said the Doctor.

The rocks, the particles of dust and gas, are all zooming towards the Racnoss as though drawn by a magnetic force.

"Exactly what you said." answered Donna.

"Looks like it." agreed Rose.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth... they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock." The Doctor said, running back to the door to look.

"Genius." muttered Rose, grudgingly impressed.

The Tardis suddenly shuddered violently and they were all nearly knocked off their feet.

"What was that?" asked Donna, irritated.

"The Rachnoss is drawing us back with her creepy powers." said Rose, laughing.

The Doctor instantly went solemn. "Rose, actually you may be right."

"It was just a joke." said Rose, not believing that the Empress would call them back with her "creepy powers."

"Alright then what was it Doctor?" asked Donna.

"Trouble." said the Doctor. He slammed the doors shut.

~oOo~

"My wonderful key. Now, my servants - bind him!" cried the Empress.

Lance was restrained by two of the robots as he glowed.

~oOo~

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna struggled to keep their balance as it shuddered and tipped.

"What the hell's it doing?" asked Donna, yelling over the noise.

"Remember that little trick I pulled - particles pulling particles. It works in reverse - they're pulling us back!" said the Doctor.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Rose.

"You jinxed us Rose." said the Doctor jokingly. Rose smiled.

The Doctor desperately tried to pilot the Tardis but it is was beyond his control as they whirled through the vortex.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" yelled Donna.

"Doctor I can control the vortex with Bad Wolf. Give us a safer landing." suggested Rose.

"It's too risky!" called the Doctor, trying to stop Rose, but it was too late.

Rose's eyes began to glow yellow, and a weird golden aura enveloped her. Rose raised her hand and the Time Machine bean to slow down.

"What is she doing? She's going to be killed by that weird yellow light!" said Donna, who didn't want her new friend to be killed by any means.

The Tardis continued to slow down until it was traveling at normal speeds again, the Doctor ran to the controls to pilot them all of the way out of danger.

The Tardis materialized back in the chamber.

"The bride shall join her groom. What a wedding there shall be." gloated the Empress.

When the Tardis landed, Rose raised her hand again and this time The Tardis disappeared and reappears down the corridor.

The Doctor and Donna emerge. Rose came out last, and she appeared to be exhausted.

"Rose, are you all right?" asked the Doctor, looking at her in concern.

"I will be after a sec." said Rose, whose hands still had yellow energy swirling around them.

"What was that?" asked Donna, confused.

"We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" said the Doctor, and he took off. They all ran as fast as they could.

"They are close! The holy bride in white, the Doctor man and the Bad Wolf . Find them!"

The Doctor , Rose and Donna arrived at the doorway leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

"But what do we do?" asked Donna, out of breath and scared.

"Don't know. doctor?" asked Rose.

"I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history." said the Doctor, seemingly listening behind the door with a stethoscope.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles - but what for?" inquired Donna.

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck." he

answered.

Two robots grabbed Donna and Rose from behind, covering their mouths so they couldn't scream and drug them away.

"They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and

you have never been so quiet. You either Rose." said the Doctor, turning around and realizing.

He looked up and down the empty corridor in a panic. He opened the door with his sonic screwdriver, only to be confronted with an armed robot.

"I hate you." said Donna, who along with Rose, had been put on the Empresses web next to Lance.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." said Lance.

"My golden couple, and you my fierce wolf. All of you together at last - Tell me; do you want to be released?" teased the Empress.

"Yes!" said Donna and Lance.

"I don't have to answer. I know that the Doctor is coming. And when he does, your going to be in trouble. " said Rose, only somewhat bluffing.

"You're supposed to say "I do"." said the Empress, crossly.

"Ha. No chance." said Lance.

"Say it!" yelled the Empress.

"I do." said Lance, looking at Donna.

"I do." said Donna.

"I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one!" the Empress cackled with delight.

"Don't!" cried Rose.

Donna and Lance both began to glow again. And this time, so did Rose. Rose looked at her glowing person in shock.

"And release!" cried the Empress.

The particles extracted themselves from Donna, Rose and Lance and zoomed down the hole and into the ground.

"The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of Ages." said the Empress triumphantly.

"How did I even get Huon Particles?" Rose said in amazement. Then it dawned on her. The Tardis. The Doctor has said that besides Donna, and now Lance, the only other

living Huon particles were in the heart of the Tardis. When she went Bad Wolf a few minutes ago, she opened herself up to them because the powers of the Bad Wolf

came from the heart of the Tardis itself. That would explain the link that she seemed the have with the Tardis, and it would explain how she, a human, could call upon

the Heart of the Tardis when she need to. She had had those particles, so all was well. She had accidentally summoned a peice of the heart of the Tardis inside her,

just like the Doctor had been able to call the Tardis to Donna earlier. Now that those particles that were protecting her becuase she was able to send the Bad Wolf

sliver away were gone, and the piece of Bad Wolf inside her soul was not, she was going to die not matter what happened, the sliver of soul would burn her up. Come

to think of it, that's how the Empress knew abut Bad Wolf. It all made since now.

A/N: Yes, I know I just pulled a major Moffat and you guys are wondering how I'm going to write myself out of this one. Let me tell you that this actually wasn't even the big plot twist that I had planned. Just kind of the start of the chain of events leading to it. Yes, I'm pretty sure only one person knows exactly whats going to happen and I would thank her to kindly not put it in the comments for everyone to read :P. E-mail me girl. Anyway, I can see Rose being uber defensive of Donna once she realized that Lance was such a jerk. Especially after losing her family was still fresh in her mind. I know that a lot of you are wondering what the Doctor's reaction will be next chapter when Rose tells him her realization. Oh yes. She is going to tell him don't worry. Although, I think I may have accidentally on purpose planted the answer to this mess in the earlier chapters already. If you lady and gents are clever enough and have enough time to look for them. Hehehe. That last line will be funny once you guys get it! So this is what it feels like to be Moffat! I am really looking forward to Rose and the Doctor meeting Martha. May I say I have some very interesting twists planned there! Remember about that 100 review Sneak Peak thing ;)

Some notes on reviews!~ I'll answer the rest next chapter I promise!

Dianara- Thanks! Glad your enjoying the Story!

NicoliveManyetha- I'll do my best ;)

misstylersmith- Don't worry I'll keep writing :)

Doctor HU: LOl love the name.

Wh: ;)

WhovianExtermina- Thnaks!

Guests- Thanks!

miss tyler smith: I'll try to update every day :)

Nicolive- Stop giving the mortals spoilers :D

hartemisZuzu123- I'm sorry but what fish now?

Guenhwyvarrrr- was that twist big enuff for ya? :P


	6. The Runaway Bride: Christmas

**The Runaway Bride: Christamas**

* * *

"Who will? What's down there?" asked Donna, terrified.

"How thick are you?" said Lance, shaking his head.

"My children, the long-lost Racnoss. Now will be born to feast on flesh!" said the Empress.

"The Doctor will never let you do this!" cried Rose. Anything to stall for time.

Rose heard, and she was sure that the others heard the chirping of the spiders and the patters of their feet as they were coming up the hole.

"The web-star shall come to me." hissed the Empress.

The star drifted towards slowly to the Earth.

"My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web." called the Empress.

"Use them! Not me! Use them!" cried Lance, terrified. Rose rolled her eyes. Charmer.

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady-friends. The Empress does not approve." drawled the Empress.

Rose knew what was coming next and she closed her eyes. She didn't need to see Lance get killed. She din't need any more death in her life right now.

She knew that in the long run, the Empress releasing the particles was a good thing because Donna was no healthy and un- contaminated.

The more she thought about it however, she was more and more certain the releasing of the particles from her would be well, deadly. No one deserved to die.

Especially by being eaten by Racnoss babies. Not even a foul, ratty human named Lance.

The web around Lance loosened and he tumbled down the hole.

"Laaaaaance!" yelled Donna, confused but upset. Rose winced in spite of herself.

"Donna it's over. He's gone now." said Rose, opening her eyes.

~oOo~

The star descended over the Thames. The confused Londoners pointed up at it in wonder and awe.

"It's Christmas!" said a little girl, pointing to the star.

~oOo~

"Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." hissed the Empress.

What looked like bolts of lightning shot out of the points of the stars, killing all they touched. The crowd below ran for cover, screaming. The little girl screamed,

screwing her eyes shut as a bolt cut through the floor towards her until her dad picked her up out of the way just in time.

~oOo~

One of the Santa robots ascended the stairs running up the side of the chamber.

"That's completely barbaric! What have the humans done to you." said Rose, watching the scene below unfold.

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them! So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man." hissed the Empress with glee, ignoring

Rose.

"Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Rose! You didn't think I was going to let you go that easy did you? I hope not! And you as well Donna!" said the Doctor, removing his

mask and cloak. He aimed his sonic screwdriver up at them and the web loosened.

"I -" said Rose, but she was cut off by Donna.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna screeched.

"You're gonna swing!" the Doctor corrected.

Sure enough, she swung right over the hole on one of the stands of web and towards the Doctor.

"I've got ya!" said the Doctor, with his arms outstretched.

Donna screamed and swung right underneath the Doctor and smashed into the wall with a dull bang. The Empress smirked. Rose winced again.

"... oh. Sorry." said the Doctor.

Donna was sprawled out on her back below the Doctor.

"Thanks for nothing." muttered Donna.

"The doctor-man amuses me." said the Empress. Rose was glad that the Doctor had saved Donna first. It was obviously Donna the thing wanted.

"I'm going to jump." called Rose, and she to jumped. Instead of the graceful landing she was hoping for, she landed on top of Donna.

"Oi!" said Donna, in pain.

"Sorry." mumbled Rose.

"Sorry, so sorry." said the Doctor, and this time he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." said

the Doctor.

"Take it. Knowing the Doctor it's your best bet." said Rose calmly. She din't want a whole species to go extinct like the Doctor's had. However alien.

"These men are so funny." said the Empress, hissing.

"What's your answer?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh - I'm afraid I have to decline. " said the Empress, laughing.

"I would think twice about that if I were you.' said Rose, who was deathly calm.

"What happens next is your own doing." said the Doctor sadly.

"I'll show you what happens next. At arms!" hissed the Empress.

The robots raised their guns.

"Take aim! And-" called the Empress.

"Relax." said the doctor quietly. Rose wasn't shocked. She knew that the Doctor wasn't bluffing at all, although she couldn't help but she couldn't help but be a little

surprised when the The robots went limp.

"What did you do?" asked Donna in amazement. Oh you wait Donna. Thought Rose. He is capable of more things than you could ever imagine.

"Guess what I've got, Donna? Pockets." said the Doctor, pulling the remote for the Santas out of his pockets.

"How did that fit in there?" asked Donna, still in awe. Rose was pretty sure that it had to do with the same technology that made the Tardis bigger on the inside.

"They're bigger on the inside." said the Doctor like that explained everything. Rose realized that she was right.

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." gloated the Empress.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." said the Doctor

"Then where?" asked the Empress, cure that the Doctor was lying.

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." said the Doctor. Rose wondered now, as she had wondered before what has exactly

happened to the Doctor's home planet.

"They murdered the Racnoss!" said the Empress, suddenly full of anger.

"I warned you. You did this." said the Doctor. He produced a handful of baubles.

"No! No! Don't! No!" said the Empress, panicking.

The Doctor threw several handfuls of the baubles into the air.

Some surrounded the Empress and some smashed into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush though in torrents.

Another bauble exploded causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wailed as water flooded into the chamber and down the hole.

"My children!" cried the Empress, grief stricken.

The Doctor stood watching in silence, surrounded by fire and water, while the river swirled down the hole like it was plughole.

"No! My children! My children!" cried the Empress, hysterical in torturous pain as she was consumed by flame

"Doctor! Please! You can stop now!" called Rose, afraid the Doctor wasn't going to hear her.

But the Doctor couldn't stop - he watched the Racnoss writhe and wail in agony with dark eyes, full of some secret pain.

"Doctor! Listen to me! that's enough!" yelled Rose, and it seemed that Rose had gotten the Doctor to finally snap out of it.

"Come on! Time I got you two troublemakers out!" said the Doctor.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna ran up the stairs, soaking wet.

~oOo~

"Transport me!" cried the Empress.

She teleported herself back to her web in the sky in the nick of time.

"Oh, they will suffer! So suffer! This planet shall be scorched!" vowed the Empress.

~oOo~

"But what about the Empress?" asked Donna as the three climbed the ladder.

"She's used up all her Huon energy - she's defenseless!" said the Doctor.

Huge army tanks rumbled down the streets of London and aimed their cannons up at the dreaded star.

"Orders from Mr Saxon - fire at will!" called an officer.

"Fire!" said a solider.

Cannon balls shoot at the star from all directions and it quickly fell to pieces until finally it burst into flame and disintegrated completely, the Empress and all.

The Doctor , Rose, and Donna had reached the top of the ladder and they clambered out into the night, all three whooping and cheering in delight when they realize

the Racnoss had been destroyed.

"Just... there's one problem." said Donna, trying to catch her breath.

"What's that?" asked Rose, who had come to her senses and realized that the world was way better off without the Racnoss.

"We've drained the Thames." said Donna, smiling.

Sure enough, the Thames was completely emptied of water. The Doctor, Rose and Donna collapsed into laughter once more.

~oOo~

The Tardis materialized across the road from Donna's house. She, Rose, and the Doctor stepped outside.

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." said the Doctor.

"More than I've done." said Donna.

"Donna you were amazing today." said Rose, sensing that her new friend was still sad.

"Yeah. I was wasn't I." said Donna, smiling.

"Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine." said the Doctor, scanning her. Rose looked troubled.

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." said Donna.

"We couldn't save him." said the Doctor.

"He deserved it." said Donna unfeelingly.

The Doctor and Rose raised their eyebrows. Donna's face softened.

"No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried." said Donna softly.

"Best Christmas present they could have." said the Doctor. Rose nodded in agreement.

They watched Sylvia and Geoff embrace each other through the window.

"Oh, no, I forgot - you hate Christmas." said Rose, teasingly.

"Yes, I do." said Donna.

"Even if it snows?" asked the Doctor. Rose was confused. How could the Doctor make it snow?

He tweaked a hidden switch on the Tardis and a ball of light shot out of the top and exploded like a firework in the sky into softly falling snow.

Both Donna and Rose laughed with delight.

"I can't believe you did that!" said Donna, looking at the snow in wonder.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." said the Doctor casually.

He grinned at Rose and she smiled back.

"Merry Christmas." said Donna, sighing.

"And you. So... what will you do with yourself now?" he asked.

"Oh knowing Donna she'll have a new job within the week." said Rose.

"Not getting married for starters.

And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something." said Donna.

"Well, you could always..." the Doctor.

"What?" asked Donna. Rose was looking at the snow, distracted as she was remembering the ash snow from last year's Christmas Invasion.

"Come with Rose and me." finished the Doctor, looking at Rose for assent.

"Yeah." said Rose, and she smiled at Donna.

"No. Thanks." said Donna, smiling apologetically. Rose's face fell a little.

"Okay." said the Doctor quickly.

"I can't..." said Donna, sincerely apologetically now.

"No, that's fine." said Rose with false indifference.

"No, but really... everything we did today... do you two live your life like that?" asked Donna, overwhelmed.

"Not all the time." said the Doctor unconvincingly.

Rose nudged him. She was willing to go along with it, but the Doctor shouldn't outright lie to Donna.

"I think you do. And I couldn't." said Donna. Rose looked like she understood. The Doctor didn't though.

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." breathed Rose, thinking back to all the wonderful things that she'd done.

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow - I

mean, you scare me to death!" said Donna, looking at the Doctor.

"Well then." said the Doctor after a small silence.

"Tell you what I will do though - Christmas dinner. Oh, come on." said Donna, motioning for them to come.

" We don't do that sort of thing." said the Doctor evasively.

"You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty." said Donna.

"Oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And... don't say were Martian. I just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages

We'll see you in a minute." They disappeared inside the Tardis and it began to dematerialise - and that's when Donna realized she's never going to see them again.

"Rose! Doctor!" yelled Donna very loudly.

The engines stopped and the Doctor and Rose popped their heads outside the door. Rose looked like she was amused about something.

"Blimey, you can shout." said the Doctor, and Rose nodded.

"Am I ever gonna see you guys again?" asked Donna sadly.

"If were lucky." said the Doctor.

"I really hope so Donna." said Rose, and she went and gave Donna a hug.

"Promise me one thing Rose." said Donna, and suddenly she was all business.

"Sometimes, I think you need someone to stop the Doctor. and I'm pretty sure he only listens to you." said Donna.

"Yeah. Thanks then, Donna - good luck - and just... be magnificent." said Rose

"I think I will, yeah." said Donna, laughing a little.

"Goodbye Donna." said the Doctor, and then Doctor and Rose smiled a waved and retreated back into the Tardis.

The Doctor closed the door and the Tardis shot up into the sky.

~oOo~

"So! Saved the world again, whats next on our to do list?" asked the Doctor, walking over to the console.

"Oh I dunno." said Rose evasively.

"Oh cumon! You must have a place in mind!" said the Doctor, flipping a switch.

"No I really don't." said Rose, laughing.

The two laughed for a minute, and then it was was silent for a second. "It's shame about Lance." said Rose, thinking.

"Yeah. No man should ever treat a woman like that." said the Doctor.

"So! how about we go back to London so you can grab the rest of your things. " said The Doctor, not unkindly.

Rose nodded. "So you saying live permanently on the Tardis with you?" she acted like the idea was repulsive.

"Oi!" said the Doctor, and the two laughed again.

"The Thief and The Bad Wolf. Traveling together throughout all of space and time. I like the sound of that." said the Doctor.

Rose looked upset. "Listen, When the Racnoss took the particles out of Donna I realized something."

The Doctor's smile was instantly wiped of his face. "What? What is it?"

"Without those particles, I'm going to die." said Rose, chocking up.

"Why?" asked the Doctor, taken aback and confused.

"You said that besides Donna, and I suppose Lance in the end, the only other living Huon particles were in the heart of the Tardis." said Rose.

"Yeah." said the Doctor.

"And if you have the Huon Particles, you can summon and turn away other things with Huon particles right?" asked Rose.

"In theory." said the Doctor.

"If you think about it, When I looked into heart of the Tardis, I got some of those particles.

Then I was able to become the Bad Wolf and use it's powers only because the particles allowed me to shove it away in the end."

"And without those particles, the power's trapped. It's got no where to go. You'll burn up." finished the Doctor.

"Pretty much." finished Rose, and her voice was quivering.

"I'm not about to let you die Rose Tyler. I hope you realize that. We will find a way. You are not going to die." said the Doctor.

"Of course I know that." said Rose, but it still sounded good to have the Doctor say it.

"Listen. Your not just my companion-" began the Doctor.

"Yes?" said Rose.

The Doctor hesitated, trapped. "Listen. The universe chose you to be my Mate because-" the Doctor said. He stopped talking because the Tardis was driving itself.

"What's going on?" So close. Thought Rose.

"The Tardis is driving itself again." said the Doctor, hitting buttons and pulling levers.

"I guess there's no rest for the wicked." said Rose, and the two laughed again.

A/N: Hehehehehehehehehehe fluff XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD I'm really loving the support I'm getting from you guys! It means the world to me!

Keep on reviewing! :) I am super busy right at this second, so I PROMISE! I'll answer all the reviews next time :) Witch will be Smith and Jones by the way! XD.


	7. Smith, Jones, and Tyler: The Hospital

**Smith, Jones, and Tyler: The Hospital**

* * *

"Were going down!" called the Doctor as the Tardis spiraled down to the Earth.

It only took a few seconds for the Tardis to crash-land with a great big thud. After the shock had passed, Rose and the Doctor ran to the doors to see where they were.

"Knowing the Tardis, we've probably landed on some foreign planet." said the Doctor, grinning.

"Probably." agreed Rose, and she opened the doors.

"Doctor. We're in London." said Rose, laughing.

"No!" said the Doctor, in mock outrage. The two laughed together for a while before stepping out of the Tardis.

"She's locked herself up. Looks like were staying here for a while." said the Doctor, musing.

"Well, as long as the Tardis is being stubborn, we can always look around." suggested Rose.

"That hospital over there does look a bit dodgy." admitted the Doctor.

"Hospital. Maybe we can find the answer to the Bad Wolf problem there." said Rose.

"Maybe." agreed the Doctor, all humor instantly wiped from his face.

" Looks like we better go check it out." said Rose, and the two ran to the entrance of the aforementioned building.

"If anyone asks, I'm John Smith, I'm very sick with stomach problems and your my wife." said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Rose, her eyes widening.

"Um. " the Doctor hesitated for a second. "Just go with it. Cum'on." and with that they entered the building.

~oOo~

Martha Jones was walking along Chancery Street on her way to the hospital in the morning.

She was listening to the radio, and the announcer was saying, "What can happen on an average beautiful day, you never know. Celebrate seasonal changes...On a beautiful sunny day." Her phone rang..

"You're up early! What's happening?" asked Martha, cheerful.

"It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him." said Martha's sister Tish.

"How do I do that?" asked Martha, confused.

~oOo~

"Tell Dad he can't bring her!" said Tish.

~oOo~

"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back." said Martha as her phone rang again.

"Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead." said Leo, taking clothes out of his cupboard.

"Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" said Martha. "Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back." said Martha, answering her third phone call in only a few seconds.

Leo lowered the phone and sighed, exasperated.

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous." said Francine, Martha's mother.

"Mum, its a party. I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend." said Martha. "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

"Oh - !" said Francine.

"Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like." said Clive, getting into his car.

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise." said Martha.

"What's wrong with Annalise?" asked Clive as Annalise, all legs, got into the car.

"Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!" said Annalise.

"Hi, Annalise." said Martha in mock cheeriness.

"Big kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, Babe. Now take me shopping, big boy." said Annalise.

She kissed him and he laughs. Martha was disgusted.

Martha closed her phone as the Doctor and Rose stepped in front of her.

"Like so! See?" said the Doctor, taking off his tie.

"Remember." said Rose.

Martha looked puzzled and a little amused, then she continued to the Royal Hope Hospital.

Crazy people thought Martha.

It was thundering, at it looked like it was going to rain. A humanoid being in black leather and shiny helmet pushed her aside.

"Hey! Watch, it mate!" said Martha.

The Slab looked at Martha, and then entered the hospital. She hesitated, a little nonplussed, then went inside the hospital herself.

Martha went to her locker to put on her lab coat. When she touched the locker door, she got an electrical shock.

~oOo~

Later Martha, the other medical students, and Mr. Stoker were at a patient's bedside. The patient was Florence Finnegan.

"I was all right till this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in." said Florence.

"Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Moregenstern?" said Mr. Stoker.

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes." said Morgenstern, one of the interns.

"Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?" said Mr. Stoker, not impressed.

"Um... could recommend a CT scan." suggested Swales.

"And spend all our money. Jones?" asked Mr. Stoker.

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease." said Martha.

"Or we could simply ask the patient. What did you have for dinner last night?" said Mr. Stoker.

"I had salad." said Florence.

"And the night before?" asked Mr. Stoker.

"Salad, again." said Florence.

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's what. Simple, honest salt." finished Mr. Stoker.

The students followed Mr. Stoker across the hospital lobby.

"Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colorful." Mr. Stoker continued.

Two weird creatures got out of the lift. Martha paused to look at them as she followed the other students into another ward. The Doctor was in the bed, in pyjamas.

Rose was sitting in what looked like a comfy chair next to the Doctor's bed.

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today? And you Mrs. Smith?" said Mr. Stoker.

"Fine." replied Rose shortly, with a smile.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." said the Doctor. Rose nodded in fake sympathy.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." said Mr. Stoker.

"That wasn't very clever, you two running around outside, was it?" said Martha.

"Sorry?" asked the Doctor, confused. Rose's expression was now one of confusion.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off. Your wife was there too. She told me to 'remember' or something like that." said Martha.

"Really? What did we do that for?" asked the Doctor, interested.

"I don't know, you just did." replied Martha.

"But that's impossible. I haven't left this room since yesterday." said Rose.

"Nor me. I was here, in bed. My wife here has been with me the whole time as well. Ask the nurses." said the Doctor.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you two. Have you got a brother?" inquired Martha.

"No, not any more. Just me." said the Doctor. Rose still looked confused.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." said Mr. Stoker.

"Sorry. Right." said Martha.

Martha put her stethoscope to the Doctor's chest, and looked puzzled. She moved the stethoscope to the other heart. The Doctor winked at her.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" said Mr. Stoker, unimpressed.

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?" said Martha, still getting over the two hearts.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." said Mr. Stoker calmly.

He picked up the chart, received an electric shock, and dropped it.

"That happened to me this morning." said Martha.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." added Morgenstern.

"And me, on the lift." piped in Swales.

'That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?" asked Mr. Stoker.

"Benjamin Franklin." said the Doctor.

"Correct!" said Mr Stoker.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.." said the Doctor. Rose pondered this. She knew he wasn't joking. Suddenly Rose realized the truth. The Doctor had met Benjamin Franklin in real life.

"Quite..." trailed off Mr. Stoker.

"... and then I got electrocuted." said the Doctor, frowning. Rose shot the Doctor a look. They were supposed to be under cover.

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have -" said Mr. Stoker.

~oOo~

Later Martha was again on the phone with her sister.

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelisa that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up." said Martha.

"I wish you'd take this seriously. That's our inheritance she's spending. On fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan." said Tish, who was walking down the street, phone in hand.

"In this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down." said Martha, looking at the torrential rain outside the window.

"It's not raining here. That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am." said Tish.

"Well, you just got lucky." joked Martha.

"No, but it's like in cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head." said Tish, amazed.

"But listen, I tell you what we'll do." said Martha, plotting.

The Doctor walked by the room in his dressing gown, Rose right behind him. The two of them glanced in, and continued on.

"We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and-" Swales touched Martha's arm, looking out the window.

"What?" finished Martha, irritated.

"The rain." gulped Swales.

"It's only rain." said Martha, trying not to laugh. Who was afraid of rain?

"Martha! Have you seen the rain?" exclaimed Tish.

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?" said Martha, confused.

"It's going up." gulped Swales.

"The rain is going up." said Tish in complete awe.

Martha decided to look. The rain was indeed going up instead of down.

Then the building started to shake; Martha and Swales fell, as did most of the things on the counters and in the

cupboards. When it finally stopped, Martha got up.

"What in hell was that?" asked Martha, still recovering from shock a little.

"Are you all right?" asked Swales, being polite and actually concerned at the same time.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or -" trailed of Martha.

"Martha? It's night. It was lunchtime." said Swales, even more frfeaked out now.

"It's not night." stated Martha, confused.

"It's got to be. It's dark." said Swales, as calmly as she could right now in her freaked out state.

"We're on the moon." said Martha, fianlly looking out of the window.

"We can't be." exclaimed Swales.

"We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon." said Martha, laughing becuase she was so in shock.

~oOo~

"Doctor, what just happened? asked Rose, as even she din't know what was going on.

"I believe that we might be on the moon."aid the Doctor, getting off the hospital bed and looking out the window.

"How is that possible?" asked Rose, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, ten to one that whatever brought us here will make its reason known." said the Doctor.

Rose was only half listening now. She was too busy looking out the window and onto the moon's surface.

"The people." said Rose, finally turning to look at the Doctor, the two dashed out the hospital room's door.

~oOo~

The people in the hospital were looking out the windows, much like Rose had herself - and then starting to panic

when they realised where they were.

~oOo~

Tish ran to the site of the hospital, which was now a huge hole in the ground. She was stopped by a policeman.

"I'm sorry, Miss, no." said the Policeman.

"My God..." breathed Tish in disbelief. "Martha? Can you hear me? Martha!" called Tish into her phone.

Tish walked by the Tardis, examining it and wondering what it was doing here and what it was.

~oOo~

People were running and screaming. Martha pushed her way through them into a empty room.

Through the window, she could see the earth slightly above the horizon. Like something you might see in a science

book. she thought randomly.

Leaving the room, she passed by Florence Finnegan.

"Have you seen -" began Florence desperately.

"I'm sorry, I can't." said Martha, wanting to help very badly.

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." she said, trying to keep the situation from getting out of control.

The Doctor and Rose were watching her. After a brief check to make sure everyone was alright, they had returned to the Doctor's hospital bed to stay inconspicuous. Rose pulled the curtain around his bed shut. Martha went to the window, followed by Swales.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" said Martha, as she reached for the window-latch.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" exclaimed Swales.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" said Martha, pondering.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" asked the Doctor, pulling aside the bed curtains and now fully dressed. Rose joined them a few seconds later. She had exited the other side of the curtain , waiting for the Doctor as he changed.

"Brilliant." agreed Rose, grinning and going to stand by the Doctor.

"Martha." replied Martha, looking from the Doctor to Rose suspiciously.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?' asked Rose, to which Martha nodded the affirmative.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" asked the Doctor, obviously enjoying

himself.

"We can't be!" said Swales, and she looked scared.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time. Rose, Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?" said the Doctor.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." said Martha. Rose nodded, confirming that she had seen the same ting before when she and the Doctor were checking for people who needed help. The Doctor trusted them, and they needed to get to the bottom of this, that was for sure.

"Fancy going out?" asked the Doctor, with the air of someone asking a girl to a ball.

"Okay." said Martha.

"I guess." said Rose, blushing as the Doctor gave her his hand. Martha found this rather odd. They were married, right? Then why would the hand holding be awkward? Something wasn't quite adding up with these two.

"We might die." said the Doctor. Rose didn't look scared, it was if she faced this every day. Martha was a little less sure, but she wasn't going to show it.

"We might not." replied Martha simply. Rose smiled at her. Martha was beginning to grow on her.

"Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." said the Doctor, motioning to Swales.

Swales sobbed as they left. "That was a little rude Doctor." said Rose.

The Doctor just shrugged. Rose rolled her eyes.

~oOo~

Martha, Rose and the Doctor went to the patients' lounge and pushed open the doors.

They stepped out onto the balcony. The three of them looked around the moon.

"We've got air! How does that work?" asked Martha, impressed.

"Just be glad it does." said Rose darkly. She knew that it was the only thing keeping them alive right now.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.." said Martha sadly.

"You okay?" asked the Doctor seriously.

"Yeah." sighed Martha.

"Sure?" asked Rose, concerned.

"Yeah." said Martha simply. Rose smiled. Martha was tough.

"Want to go back in?" suggested the Doctor halfheartedly.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful." breathed Martha.

"It is." said Rose, and the two girls looked appreciatively out over the surface of the moon.

"You think?" asked the Doctor, agreeing and going to stand next to Rose. Martha noticed this.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" exclaimed Martha. While this man might not be John Smith, it did seem like these two were married. Either that or they were together.

"Standing in the earthlight." said the Doctor.

"It seems backwards." commented Rose. Martha nodded her agreement.

"What do you think happened?" asked Martha.

"What do you think?" asked Rose.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." replied Martha sadly.

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor. He was thinking of how har it was to lose a family member. Rose was obviously still greiving, and the Doictor couldn't help but feel guilty. Rose had made her choice however, so he focused on that.

"Yeah." said Martha. Rose looked upset.

"We were there. In the battle." said Rose sadly, reminicing.

"I promise you, Mrs. Smith and Mr. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." said Martha.

"It's not Smith, that's not our real names. Honestly, we arn't married." said the Doctor.

"Who are you two, then?" asked Martha, even though she had figured that out ages ago. Rose shared a quick glance with the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Rose Tyler." said the Doctor.

"I'll be a doctor to if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith? Nice to meet you Rose." said Martha.

"And you." said Rose.

"I'm just the Doctor." said the Doctor. Rose looked amused. Martha could tell that this wasn't the first time that he

had had this converstaion.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" asked Martha, confused.

"Just... the Doctor." said Rose, putting it simply.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" asked Martha, not believing her ears.

"Yeah." said the Doctor, and Rose nodded, confirming what Martha said.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." said Martha.

"Now you've done it." said Rose, knowing what was coming.

"Oh be quiet Rose." began the Doctor, teasing. "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in." said the Doctor, throwing a pebble at the said force field.

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" asked Rose, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"How many people in this hospital?" asked the Doctor, turning to Martha.

"I don't know, a thousand?" replied Martha, shrugging. Rose turned pale.

"One thousand people. Suffocating." breathed Rose.

"Why would anyone do that?" said Martha, disgusted.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." said the Doctor.

The Judoon ships had arrived. People went to the windows, staring, including Mr Stoker. The Judoon landed and

marched to the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." said Martha.

"Judoon." said the Doctor. Rose and Martha started at the spaceship in wonder.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I was on vacation at Nicolive's house! What else can I say? Hopefully you guys are all enjoying the story! I Can't believe I have 40 follows! That's amazing!


	8. Smith, Jones, and Tyler: The Moon

**Smith, Jones, and Tyler: The Moon**

* * *

Mr Stoker was watching everything unfold through the window with binoculars. He soon heard an elderly voice behind him.

"Mr Stoker? I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?" said Florence sheepishly.

"I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss... ah..." said Mr. Stoker.

"Finnegan." offered Florence.

"What are names now when something unnameable is marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought, two more years and then retire to Florida,

but there is Florida, in the sky, I can see it. My daughter - she's still in university - I am never going to see her again." gulped Stoker.

"But I need your help, Mr Stoker." insisted Florence impatiently.

"I can't do anything." protested Mr. Stoker.

"Oh, I think you can." said Florence darkly.

Two Slabs entered behind her.

"What do you two want? It's a bit too late to sign for anything." said Mr. Stoker.

"These are my lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty." replied Florence, grinning.

"I'm sorry?" said Mr. Stoker, confused.

"You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds, some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you." said Florence.

This old lady was beginning to creep Mr. Stoker out. "What are you talking about? asked Mr. Stoker, confused and a bit frightened.

He supposed he shouldn't be afraid of an old lady, but something wasn't right here.

"Blood. Specifically, yours." said Florence, staring at Mr. Stoker.

She snapped her fingers. The Slabs advanced on Mr Stoker. Mr. Stoker examined the Slabs in worry.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the Slabs grabbed him by the arms. "What are you doing? Well, let go of me, what the hell, let go."

"You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. Now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats

and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces." gloated Florence, smiling evilly.

"Who are you?" asked Mr Stoker, panicking and trying to look for a way out. There was none.

"Oh, I'm a survivor, Mr Stoker. At any cost. Look! I've even brought a straw." said Florence in a mocking tone.

Mr Stoker screamed as the deadly old lady approached him. This was the end.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, The invading Judoon aliens were entering the hospital, walking straight through the force field.

Some people from the Hospital watched , some screaming, some running, some cowering and trying to hide. The chief Judoon removed his helmet.

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" he said, scowling and examining the humans.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." said Morgenstern, evidently deciding he was going to be the spokesperson for the hospital.

The chief Judoon pushed him against the wall and shone a blue light in his face.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." said Morgenstern, cringing.

The Chief Judoon played the scared Morgenstern's words back on his portable machine, trying to decipher them.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be cataloged. " The alien shone a blue light in Morgenstern's face and marked a cross on the back of his hand. The Chief Judoon barely hesitated before announcing the results of the scan. "Category: human. Catalogue all suspects."

The other Judoon followed orders and started shining the blue light on people, checking their species, then marking the right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they did so. The Doctor, Rose and Martha were watching this unfold from behind some potted plants on the mezzanine level.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." said the Doctor, getting distracted. Rose looked at the Doctor disbelievingly. An alien invasion was taking place, and the Doctor was more interested in shops? Rose shook her head and exchanged a glance with Martha. As Rose had thought, Martha was on the same page as her.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" asked Martha. Rose smirked. She was staring to like the Martha girl.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." explained the Doctor. Rose thought about this. So even other planets had dodgy police officers. Why was she not surprised. She shared a look with the Doctor. Rose had a feeling that he knew what she had been thinking.

"And they brought us to the moon?" asked Rose, incredulous. Not that she was complaining. She had always liked the moon.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." Rose thought for a second. Since the moon orbited the earth, shouldn't it technically be Earth property? Rose decided the laws of the universe would never make complete sense to her.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" asked Martha. Rose agreed with Martha. What exactly was going on? _Were _they trespassing on the moon?

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalog, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." said the Doctor. Rose thought a second.

"Doctor, that means I'm in trouble too." said Rose. The Doctor grew serious.

"Yes, I suppose it does." he said, pondering.

"Why?" asked Martha, confused and not wanting to believe what she thought she was hearing. "Oh, you're kidding me."she breathed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." said Rose, although she was grinning. It felt weird to think that she was technically alien now. Well, she was still human, but as the Doctor said. She was changing.

"Come on, then." said the Doctor, and the Doctor, Rose and Martha left.

~oOo~

"Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it." growled the Chief Judoon.

~oOO~

The Doctor, Rose and Martha entered the hospital corridor at a run. Rose looked around. There were Judoon all over.

~oOo~

"Prepare to be cataloged." said the Chief Judoon to an unfortunate person he had grabbed.

"Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing, it's all right, they don't mean to hurt us. Just listen to them." said Mogenstern, trying to regain control over

the situation. He was failing, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. A man broke a jug over the head of one of the Judoon. Morgenstern winced, that couldn't be good.

"Witness the crime. Charge: physical assault. Plea: guilty. Sentence: execution." said the Chief. The Judoon shoot the man and he vaporized, screaming.

"You didn't have to do that." said Morgenstern, with a hint of disgust in his voice. That wasn't nice, but he didn't think breaking a jug over someones head was reason enough for the death penalty.

"Justice is swift." grinned the Chief, and Morgenstern flinched. By no means did he want to be next.

~oOo~

In an office in the Hospital, The Doctor examined a computer with his sonic screwdriver. While Rose watched what he was doing over his shoulder, somewhat transfixed, Martha came into the room. "They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" she asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." replied the Doctor smiling, Rose smirked. If Martha was going to travel with them, she had a lot to learn. Not that she was for sure that the Doctor was going to offer her a place on the Tardis anyway.

"Well, if you two are not going to answer me properly!"said Martha, starting to get angry. For a brief second, Rose was reminded of Donna. It was not fair to compare the two women though.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." said the Doctor, showing Martha. Rose nodded to second what the Doctor had said.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" said Martha, only half sarcastically.

"He wishes." replied Rose, smiling. The Doctor and Martha gave her a look. Rose immediately went quiet, holding her palms in a submissive gesture.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wondering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." said the Doctor. Rose noticed he had left the Bad Wolf part out. She was thankful for that.

"But what were they looking for?" asked Martha.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." said the Doctor. The wheels in Rose's head began to turn.

"Like you lot. Apparently." said Martha, gesturing to the two of them.

"Like us. But not us." said Rose simply.

"Haven't they got a photo?" asked Martha, thinking if they had tracked the alien all the way here they would at least know what they were looking for.

"Might be a shape-changer." said the Doctor, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" asked Martha.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." said the Doctor. Rose realized that these aliens were violent, and they probably wouldn't be able to negotiate with them.

"All of us?" gulped Martha.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." said the Doctor.

"What are we looking for?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." said the Doctor.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." said Martha, leaving. She ran down the hall and knocked on the door to Stoker's office and entered without waiting for an answer. "Mr Stoker!" said Martha, finding the man on the floor.

She saw his feet sticking out around the desk, and the two Slabs. Florence Finnegan arose, straw in hand. Martha ran for it, terrified.

"Kill her!" yelled Florence, sending shivers down Martha's spine. Later, Martha met up with Rose and the Doctor.

"I've restored the back-up." said the Doctor.

"I found her." said Martha softly. Rose's eyes widened.

"You what? Run!" said the Doctor, seeing the slabs.

He takes Rose's hand and they run - Martha looked back over he shoulder.

They ran down the stairs, followed by the Slabs. Then they accidentally met the Judoon coming up, and dodged them by going out a doorway on the fourth floor the threesome kept running Slabs hot on their tails, skidding around corners and then into the radiology room.

The Doctor closed and locks the door in the face of a Slab. Rose and Martha were standing behind him, safe.

"When I say 'now', press the button." said the Doctor calmly.

"I don't know which one." said Martha.

"Doctor, this button?" asked Rose.

"Find out!" said the Doctor, he pointed his sonic screwdriver on some of the machinery. Martha went for the Operator's Manual. Meanwhile Rose was still examining the buttons. The Slab broke down the door.

"Now!" yelled the Doctor.

He zapped the Slab with radiation, his skeleton visible. The Slab falls to the ground, either passed out or dead.

"What did you do?" asked Martha, half scared half amazed. Rose was still a little in shock as well.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." said the Doctor.

"Isn't that likely to kill you?" asked Rose, suddenly really concerned.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it... Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on. " said the Doctor throwing his show away. "Done." he grinned.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor was so ridiculous. Maybe that's why she loved him.

"You're completely mad." said Martha incredulously.

"You haven't even brushed the tip of the ice berg." said Rose, and the Doctor looked fake offended.

"I'll have you know-" he began, but Rose and Martha looked at each other and bursted out laughing. "Oi!" protested the Doctor, and then after a while he joined in too. It was pretty funny. "Right. I look daft with one shoe." he said, and threw away the other shoe. "Barefoot on the moon!" he said.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" said Martha, walking over to the dead slab.

"It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." said the Doctor.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." said Martha. Rose then noticed something. She walked over to it.

"My sonic screwdriver." said the Doctor, taking what remained of his sonic screwdriver out of the x-ray machine.

"She was one of the patients, but -" began Martha.

"My sonic screwdriver!" said the Doctor.

"You can build yourself a new one." said Rose, trying awkwardly to console him over the death of his special screwdriver.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." said Martha, not to be distracted.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" protested the Doctor. Rose punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Doctor!" said Martha, miffed that he wasn't listening.

"Sorry. You called me 'Doctor'." said the Doctor, smiling after throwing away the sonic. Suddenly Rose felt a little jealous of Martha.

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." said Martha.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Rose.

~oOo~

Florence Finnegan walks into a corridor, wiping her lips. The Judoon were approaching. Florence didn't panic.

"Prepare to be cataloged. Human." said a Judoon, cataloging another human. Florence just smirked. They weren't going to find who they were looking for.

They came to Florence Finnegan and shone the blue light on her. Florence acted like any other human, and the Judoon found out nothing.

~oOo~

"If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" said the Doctor, running out of the door. Rose and Martha followed him. They had to save those people. That was one of the only things Rose was certain of right now.

~oOo~

"Human." said the Chief Judoon, after shining his light at Florence Finnegan. Florence smirked. These Judoon were almost too easy to trick.

The Judoon put a cross on her hand and carried on. She looked at it with a smile.

~oOo~

A Slab walked down a hallway, past the Doctor, Rose, and Martha, who were hiding behind a water cooler. Now even though Rose and Martha were brave, they were not fools. And neither one of them felt like becoming a slab's lunch.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." said the Doctor.

"What about you?" asked Martha.

"He's got me." said Rose, and that was good enough for Martha. She didn't inquire further.

" We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." said the Doctor. Rose smiled apologetically at Martha. The Doctor could be rather rude at times.

"You know what I think? "Humans." I'm still not convinced you two are aliens." said Martha, wanting answers.

They stepped in front of a Judoon, who shone his blue light on the Doctor's face. Rose held her breath. Martha looked unconvinced.

"Non-human." said the Judoon. Rose got ready for a fight. Martha blinked.

"Oh my God, you really are!" exclaimed Martha.

"Like we've told you!" said Rose.

"And again!" said the Doctor, and the three of them ran. The Judoon shot there guns,. aiming to hit them on the run. They went up stairs, and managed to lock a door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people were falling to the ground, gasping for breath. Both the Doctor and Rose looked disturbed. Martha looked at the scene in shock.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." said the Doctor. Martha saw Swales and stopped by her.

"How much oxygen is there?" asked Martha, afraid of the answer.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." said Swales. Rose looked around. There were so many people that could be seriously hurt or worse by this. They needed to help.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" asked the Doctor, talking to both girls.

"I'm running on adrenaline." joked Rose.

"Same." said Martha.

"Welcome to my world." said the Doctor, amused.

"What about the Judoon?" asked Martha.

"Yeah. Why aren't they suffering from lack of oxygen?" asked Rose.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" asked the Doctor, turning to Martha.

"It's this way." replied Martha, and the three of them ran again.

~oOo~

"She's gone! She was here." exclaimed Martha, searching. Maybe she had blended into the wall. It wouldn't have been the craziest thing that she had seen all day.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." said the Doctor, examining Mr. Stoker.

"What was she doing on Earth?" asked Rose.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." said the Doctor.

"Wait a minute." said Martha. The Doctor and Rose turned to look at her.

She walked over to the dead Mr Stoker and closed his eyes, then left with the Doctor and Rose back into the hospital corridor.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" said thew Doctor. "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." said the Doctor, spying the MRI sign. Martha gave Rose a look. Rose just shrugged.

"Find the non-human. Execute." said the Judoon. Now, it was personal, at least for the pride shaken Judoon soldier.

"Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up." said the Doctor.

"I'm coming with you." said Rose almost immediately, as if there were no questions asked.

"I'm coming as well." said Martha, not going to be left behind. She had a feeling if she was left now then she wouldn't see these two again.

"Martha, you have to stay. I'm sorry." said the Doctor. Rose gave her a sympathetic look. Martha looked disbelievingly at them. She wanted to stay with them , she wanted to fight. But another part of her knew she had to say and help these people. The Doctor looked like he was battling with himself over something. After kissing Martha quickly on the forehead, to which Rose looked puzzled and a little angry, he spoke.

"Rose forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Well, no of course it means something. it means a lo- oh forget it" said the Doctor, and suddenly Rose was wary. What was going on. Martha smirked. She knew exactly what was coming. The Doctor kissed Rose. Rose looked surprised, and Martha turned away. After what seemed like a long time but was only a few seconds, the Doctor and Rose ran off.

"That was nothing?" said Martha, amused.

~oOo~

Rose's cheeks were as red as an apple as they walked into the MRI room, where the machine was making strange noises and Florence Finnegan was working with the controls.

"We'll talk later." said the Doctor. Rose was still surprised. That wasn't the first time that they had kissed, but she had totally not expected this one.

"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" said the Doctor, feigning innocence.

"Hold them!" cried Florence.

The Slabs took hold of Rose and the Doctor.

The Judoon waled into another corridor. Martha stood there, bravely waiting for them.

"Find the non-human. Execute." said the Chief Judoon.

"Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." said Martha. The Judoon examined her with his blue light.

"Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"asked the Judoon. Martha was taken aback. There was no way that she could register as non human.

~oOo~

In the MRI room, Florence Finnegan was fussing with the MRI machine. She was getting quite flustered.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" asked the Doctor. Rose had to keep herself from laughing. The Doctor's attempt at playing dumb was rather funny.

"You wouldn't understand." gloated Florence, grinning evilly.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." said the Doctor. Rose kept quiet.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla." said Florence.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" said the Doctor. Rose paled. That was a lot of electricity.

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room." laughed Florence.

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?" asked the Doctor. Rose now knew what he was doing. He was trying to trick her into giving him information. And she would daresay that it was working.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." sneered Florence.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?" asked the Doctor.

"He is a bit thick." agreed Rose. The Doctor shot her a look. Rose smirked.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." said Florence.

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." said the Doctor, and he and Rose feigned surprise and fear. Well, more fear than they actually felt anyway.

"Right-o." said Florence, obviously not ashamed of the fact.

"No!" gasped the Doctor. Rose wished he would hurry up. It wouldn't be long before Florence got tired of their talk, and then they were going to have to find a way to outsmart her.


	9. Smith, Jones, and Tyler: Welcome Aboard

**Smith, Jones, and Tyler: Welcome Aboard**

* * *

"Oh, yes." said Florence, grinning. Soon, her plan would be complete. And there was nothing these humans could do to stop her. It was glorious.

"You're joshing me." said the Doctor, feigning surprise. Rose put a shocked looked on her face. Thankfully, the plavesmore was too stupid to notice that it was fake.

"Oh I dunno." said Rose. "We are on the moon. And there are rhino looking things down that corridor."

"I am not joshing you." said Florence, rolling her eyes.

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" said the Doctor, Rose rolled her eyes. He way lying it on pretty thick. she made a mental note to herself to teach him some acting skills.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." said Florence, grinning and imagining all that tasty blood that could come from the police.

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" asked Rose, playing the part of an ignorant patient as well.

"Yes. But I'm hidden." said Florence, and she sounded mad. Not the type of mad that makes people punch someone, but crazy, honest to goodness insane mad.

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." said the Doctor. Rose realized that the Doctor was right.

"They're doing what?" asked Florence, not comprehending.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?" said the Doctor.

"Then I must assimilate again." said Florence, only slightly panicking.

"What does that mean?" asked the Doctor, mostly for Rose's benefit. Rose knew that he knew what that word meant. Or maybe it was part of the stupid act.

"I must appear to be human." said Florence, as if it was obvious.

"Well, you're welcome to come home with me and the wife. She'd be honored. We can have cake." said the Doctor, motioning to Rose. Rose's cheeks grew hot again.

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." said Florence.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." said the Doctor, keeping calm. Rose started to panic. That thing was going to suck his blood. Rose had seen some weird things, but this was one of the weirdest. It seemed ironic now that she had never really liked vampires.

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" said Florence, enjoying herself immensely.

"What are you doing?" said the Doctor, as the slabs grabbed him and Florence approached with her straw.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." said Florence. Rose knew she had to protect the Doctor she just didn't know how, yet. She knew that Doctor would never let her suggest to Florence that she suck her blood instead of his, so that option was out. Rose had to think. There had to be some way to save him.

~oOo~

Back in the corridor, one of the Judoon made a cross on the back of Martha's hand.

"Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search. You will need this." said the Chief Judoon, giving Martha a slip of paper. Martha looked at it.

"What's that for?" asked Martha.

"Compensation." grunted the Chief. Martha was confused. Why on earth would she need compensation?

~oOo~

Back in the MRI room, while Rose had been beaten and tied up, withering and shouting every fowl name she knew at her captors, Florence was drinking the Doctor's blood with a straw. Rose was disgusted, but she was beginning to understand the Doctor's plan even though she thought it was risky. The Judoon entered the room along with Martha, whose eyes widened when she saw what was going on.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." said Florence in mock concern.

"Don't listen to her! She's the one you want!" called Rose, and Martha nodded, backing up Rose.

"Scan him! Confirmation: deceased." said the Chief Judoon.

"He can't be." said Rose. She knew the Doctor wasn't dead. She knew it without a doubt. Martha, noticing Rose walked over to her and untied her. Rose gave her a feeble grin of thanks.

"Let me through, let me see him" said Rose, walking towards the Doctor. Martha was right behind her.

"Stop. Case closed." said the Chief Judoon. Rose glared at him. Of course she was going to get through to see the Doctor.

"But it was her. That Florence woman. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." said Martha.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." said the Chief nonchalantly. Rose was angered by this. Even if the Doctor was dead, they could at least show some respect.

"If he is dead, show some respect, yeah? If one of your lot was dead we wouldn't brush it off like it was nothing." said Rose angrily.

"Rose is right. And Florence is not human." said Martha.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." said Florence grinning confidently. She knew that she'd won.

"But she's not! She assimil- Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." said Martha, and she grabbed a Judoon scanner. Rose grinned. They had her. Martha knew it too.

"You might want to watch this." said Rose gloatingly to the Judoon, motioning to Martha, who was getting ready to scan Florence.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like. said Florence with a confident grin. She knew that she had won. There was o question in her mind that her plan would work.

"Non-human." said the Chief Judoon, and he looked surprised. Florence's, grin was turned into a frown in an instant.

"What?" Florence said, her eyes widening. She looked from Martha's triumphant face to Rose's satisfied smirk. Florence glared at Rose.

"Confirm analysis." said the Judoon, not quite believing. This girl looked human. There must be some mistake.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." said Florence, trying another tactic, the helpless human.

"Oh shut it." said Rose. "This is the alien you're looking for. Believe me."

"He gave his life so they'd find you." said Martha in awe. She looked at Rose. Martha was no fool. Even if they weren't married, there was obviously something between them. She wondered how Rose was taking it.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." grunted the Chief.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." whined Florence, who knew what was coming next.

"Do you confess?" said the Chief.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" yelled Florence. The Slab shot at the Judoon. The Judoon shot at the slab, The Slab disintegrated.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." said the Chief. The warning sign on the MRI scanner lit up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" cackled Florence. Rose knew that what she had thought before was correct. This woman was insane. Florence screamed as they disintegrated her. Rose and Martha rushed over to the Doctor.

"Case closed." said the Judoon, declaring the matter settled.

"What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." said Martha.

"Your right. And knowing her, it's probably something deadly." said Rose. Martha nodded.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." said the Judoon.

"There it is." said Rose.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" cried Martha. She hadn't come this far just to die now.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." said the Chief Judoon. Rose wasn't buying it. Of course the Judoon could still do something to help. They were the reason they were in this mess in the first place.

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"said Martha, who was again on the same page as Rose.

"All units withdraw." said the Chief. And then they departed. The sign continued to flash: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

"Well, this is just fantastic." said Rose.

"What about the air? We're running out of air." said Morgenstern, pointing out the obvious.

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." said Martha.

"Martha, you're a doctor! Do something!" said Rose, now that all the Judoon were gone it was time to focus on the Doctor again. Rose was terrified. If Martha couldn't save him, then what would happen to her? Would she go and live in her old house? Would she try to get the Tardis into Pete's World so she could be with her family No, she thought. The Doctor will live. Your overreacting.

Martha ran to the Doctor and started to apply pulmonary resuscitation techniques.

"One two three four five. One two three four five." she began, pumping the heels of her hands against his chest while Rose watched nervously.

"Two hearts!" Rose reminded her.

"One two three four five. One two three four five." Martha was running out of air. Rose started to panic again. She din't know CPR. If Martha passed out then she would be on her own. The Doctor revived and started to cough. Martha fell to the ground.

"The scanner. She did something." said Martha faintly. By now Rose was coughing. She was starting to lose air too.

Also coughing, the Doctor crawled and staggered to the MRI machine, and unplugged it. Rose gave him a smile.

As they walked into the hospital corridor, The Doctor carried an unconscious Martha down a corridor where patients and doctors alike were either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation. Rose, who wasn't honestly fairing much better than Martha, trudged behind.

The Doctor looked out of the window at the Judoon ships. He knew that the Judoon ultimately had the power to save them or kill them. It was up to them.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it It's raining, Rose It's raining on the moon." said the Doctor, as it indeed began to rain. Rose didn't hear him though. She was doing all she could not to pass out.

In a flash of white light, they disappeared.

~oOo~

The hospital reappeared where it originally was on Chancery Street , with Tish and the onlookers standing at the side of the hole. Emergency care commenced, while Martha and Rose sat, both girls looking thoughtful, outside the hospital.

"I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, "You can't do that, we have rights." gloated Morgenstern. Evidently he believed himself to be the hero. Rose smirked as she listened to him.

"Martha! Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads. Who's this?" asked Martha's sister Tish. She had run over to them as soon as she had spotted them. Rose got up.

Martha saw the Doctor and Rose walking away, towards the Tardis. He smiled at her, and waved. Rose gave her a smile as well. A truck went by, and when it passed, the Doctor, Rose, and the Tardis are gone.

"There are thousands of people trying to get in, the city's ground to a halt, and Dad phoned, cause it's on the news and everything, he was crying. It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?" said Tish.

Martha stared at the place the Tardis was, hearing the last traces of the Tardis engines.

~oOo~

"Alright mister, you have some explaining to do." said Rose, as the two walked into the Tardis.

"What?" said the Doctor, confused but amused. Rose punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"The kiss dumbo. What did you think I was talking about?" said Rose, smiling.

"Oh. That." said the Doctor, walking over to the console.

"Yes that." said Rose. She was having fun teasing that Doctor. It wasn't everyday he looked this flustered.

"It was purely to make sure you wouldn't run out of air." said the Doctor dismissively.

"Doctor, you're a horrible liar." said Rose, going and standing by him. The Doctor nodded his head in agreement. Rose grinned. Even though he wasn't saying i, she could gather what he was thinking. Rose gave him a quick peck on the cheek before changing the subject.

"So. Still no cure for that Bad Wolf thing." said Rose sadly.

"Rose. We will find a way. I've told you before I'm not going to let you die. Now, what would you say about going and checking on our friend Martha?" asked the Doctor.

"Sounds fine by me." said Rose, even though on the inside she was a twinge jealous. Wasn't she enough for him? Rose shook her head. She knew that the Doctor didn't mean it like that, but still, it kind of stung.

~oOo~

In her bedroom, Martha was applying her mascara for the party and listening to the radio.

"Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Moregenstern". announced a voice. Martha decided to listen to the report more carefully. This could be interesting. It would be fun to see how many facts they had right anyway.

"I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr. Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there: wild and extraordinary life." said Morgenstern. Martha shook her head.

~oOo~

Annalise stormed outside the pub. She was not happy, and she intended to let people know that. "I am not prepared to be insulted!" she cried.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She just said you look healthy." said Clive, and anyone could tell he didn't see what the big deal was.

"No, I did not. I said orange." said Francine delicately. She didn't want to make Annalise any madder than she already was.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me." spat Annalise, looking at Francine with contempt.

"Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband." said Francine. The usually mellow woman was now starting to get mad as well.

"I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!" yelled Annalise.

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up." said a glaring Francine.

"Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it." said Martha. The last thing that she wanted to do was to be in the middle of this. She was staying out of it.

"Oh. "I've been to the moon!" As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news." said Annalise drunkenly, rolling her eyes.

"Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle "Quiz Mania"." said Francine.

"Annalise started it. She did. I heard her." Tish said whispering in Martha's ear. For some reason this didn't surprise Martha.

"Trish, don't make it worse." said Clive in something that resembled desperation.

"You're talking, Leo. What did she buy you, soap? A seventy-five pence soap?" said Tish.

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" said Annalise in a huff of fury. She stormed off. Martha's family began talking over each other.

"Oh, stay. Have a night out." said Francine kindly.

"Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down. This is me, putting my foot down." said Clive. Clive then chased after Annalise.

"Dad!" protested Leo.

"Make a fool of yourself! God knows, you've done it for the last twenty-five years! Why stop now?" said Francine. She stormed off. Tish followed.

"Mum, don't! I asked the DJ and he's playing that song later-" begged Tish.

Martha, distressed, turned and saw the Doctor and Rose standing on the corner, looking at her. He smiled and gave her a 'follow me' look. Rose smiled reassuringly at her. She followed them around the building. She found them standing and leaning against the Tardis .

"I went to the moon today." said Martha, breaking the ice. She did notice that the Doctor and Rose were standing rather close to each other. It seemed her assumptions had been correct. those two did have feelings for each other.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." joked the Doctor.

"Very peaceful." agreed Rose, grinning. "Actually, that's probably been the most peaceful place this man's taken me." she continued, now deep in thought.

"You two never even told me who you were." said Martha.

"The Doctor. " said the Doctor.

"And I'm Rose Tyler." said Rose.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that." said Martha seriously.

"I'm a Time Lord." said the Doctor.

"I'm.." Rose trailed off. "Human." she finished lamely. Something told Martha that it would be better not to ask. As if she could read her mind, Rose sent her a quick look of thanks.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." said Martha, turning to the Doctor. Rose giggled.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." said the Doctor.

"Your welcome to come with us, if you want." began Rose.

"What, into space? And you too are sure I won't get in the way." asked Martha. she hated to be so blunt about it, but she needed to know. She hated being a third wheel.

"Well." said the Doctor, thinking.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course you won't get in the way." said Rose. The Doctor gave Rose a look.

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..." said Martha, sighing.

"If it helps, I can travel in time, as well." said the Doctor. Rose was plunged into memories of the time the Doctor had told her that. Good times, those were.

"Get out of here." said Martha, not believing him.

"You asked for it." said Rose, knowing that the Doctor couldn't resist showing off.

"We can." said the Doctor, smirking.

"Come on now, that's going too far." said Martha, still not believing. She looked at Rose.

"It really can." said the blonde, looking at the blue box.

"And Rose and I are going to prove it." said the Doctor proudly.

They stepped into the Tardis and then it disappeared while Martha watched. She waved her hand over the spot where it was, her eyes widening Then it came back. Rose and the Doctor stepped out, the Doctor holding his tie in his hand.

"Told you!" said the Doctor.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" said Martha, realizing that the Doctor was telling the truth.

The Doctor put his tie on again.

"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" asked Martha.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." said the Doctor.

"Some type of universal code." said Rose.

"And that's your spaceship?" asked Martha, examining the blue box.

The doctor nodded the affirmative. "It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." explained Rose.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." said Martha awkwardly.

"Take a look." said the Doctor, pushing the door open.

~oOo~

AS Martha walked in, the Doctor and Rose followed her. She looked around for a few seconds in disbelief and then ran out again.

"Oh, no, no." breathed Martha. "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." said Martha as she looked around the outside. She knocked on the outside. "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." said Martha.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." asked the Doctor, after he and Rose had got done mouthing 'It's bigger on the inside' at the same time Martha had said it.

"All right, then, let's get going." said Rose. The Doctor smiled at her as he threw his coat aside.

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" asked Martha.

"Just us." said the Doctor.

"Well, sometimes we have guests. Like Jack, Adam, Mickey, and Donna." said Rose, shrugging.

"Where are they" asked Martha suspiciously.

"Ones immortal, ones at home with a head problem. Don't ask. Ones in a parallel world and one is at home." said Rose.

" Rose and I agreed. Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. " said the Doctor. Rose nodded her agreement.

" Alright. Fair enough." Said Martha. Then after hesitating few seconds she spoke again. "Why did you kiss me."

"That was a genetic transfer. It din't mean anything! It was on the forehead." said the Doctor. As the Doctor stuttered Rose felt that jealousy creature rear it's read again.

"And if you will wear a tight suit..." said Martha, trying to keep from laughing.

"Now... don't!" protested the Doctor. Rose wasn't smiling now.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..." said Martha, and this time she was laughing.

"Stop it." said the Doctor seriously.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans." said Martha.

"So where are we going Doctor?" asked Rose, wanting more than anything to change the subject. Martha caught her drift.

"Surprise. Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?" asked the Doctor.

"No." said Martha paling.

"Off we go." said Rose as the Doctor pulled the hand brake. The Tardis jolted and shook. He fell to the ground.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." said Martha.

"Yeah." agreed Rose. Their rides weren't usually this bumpy.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." said the Doctor.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Smith" said Martha as the Tardis flew through the vortex.


End file.
